


Fixed

by AgentLin



Series: Handle With Care [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentLin/pseuds/AgentLin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Whoa, easy there.” Theo said as he stood up and pushed Stiles back down. “You’ve only been conscious for a few hours.”<br/>“And comatose for the rest.”<br/>“I see your humor is back.”<br/>“Never lost it.” Stiles remarked.<br/>“Yeah. So how are you feeling?”<br/>“Good and I’m glad you’re here. I’ve missed you.”<br/>“As have I and the rest of the pack.”<br/>“Pack? They’ve missed me?”<br/>“Of course they have.” Theo ruffled up his hair. “They’ve been taking turns looking after you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

    As much as both girls wanted to get Stiles out of the hospital fast it couldn’t be done. At least it couldn’t be done without making it look like kidnapping. Nurses were alerted that Stiles’ conditioned had changed and it wasn’t long before the girls were being kicked out of the room. They waited outside and were soon greeted by the Sheriff.

    He ran towards when he saw them and asked if it was true, if Stiles was awake. When they told him he was his face light it. He wanted to get his son out of the hospital soon but doctors insisted on him staying. They had no idea why Stiles was comatose in the first placed and wanted to run a few tests. Sadly there was no choice but to continue waiting.

“I should go.” Tracy said as she stood up. “I’m not family so I don’t really need to be here. Besides I’ve got some other things to take care of.”

“I should too.” Malia added. “I’m pretty sure you wanna be with your son.”

“I understand.” John said. “Thanks for being here.”

“No problem.”

    Tracy and Malia grabbed their stuff and headed out, leaving John alone. Malia could smell how anxious the Sheriff was but he’d soon be able to see his son. The two girls walked in silence at first but they still needed to talk.

“Should I tell Scott?” Malia asked.

“No.”

“Wouldn’t he get...suspicious.”

“It doesn’t matter. Stiles is awake and I’m pretty sure Scott already knows. His mom tells him everything that happens in this hospital.” Tracy said.

“Yeah, you’re right, but we should tell the rest of the pack.”

“Glad you see us that way.”

♥♥♥♥♥

    Stiles hated staying in the hospital for tests. He had already been there for days but he was unconscious so it didn’t count. All he wanted to do was go home but instead he had doctors taking blood and asking him to pee in a cup. To them he was some great medical phenomena.

    He didn’t even really know how he was asleep for so long. The last thing he remembered was being with Theo. Theo promised to help him and look after his dad. He knew his dad was outside the room, anxiously waiting to see him. He could smell his worry and heard as his heartbeat speed up and then slowed down.

    After what felt like hours the doctors were finally done with him. They still had some test results to get but at least he could see his dad. His father was overwhelmed to see him awake. Stiles didn’t know for how long he had been gone but he tightly embraced his dad.

“How are you feeling?” John asked when he released his son.

“Great, I just wanna get out of here.”

“Doctors said-”

“Oh come on, can we go. You're the Sheriff can’t you-”

“I’m not gonna argue with doctors about your health.”

“They said I was fine.”

“You heard that?”

    It had been outside in the hallway when a nurse had told John that his son was perfectly healthy. He didn’t think Stiles would be able to hear that.

“Yeah...” Stiles said, seeming surprised himself. “I...I just heard...”

“Theo did mention this.”

“What?”

“Theo he...he told me what’s been going on.”

“He has?”

“He said that you and the nemeton are connected. I honestly kind of figured something like this would happen to you. All your friends are supernatural, it was bound to happen eventually.”

“Yeah I guess so.”

    John sat down and told his son about all the things that had been happening in the last few days. Stiles was glad to hear that nothing too big has happened and that Theo had spent a lot of time with his dad. A nurse came by with the results of some of the tests they had done and as expected, he was fine. Stiles asked if he could leave but doctors wanted to keep him overnight for observation.

    Stiles groaned and leaned back on his bed. He really wanted to leave and he sure as heck didn’t want to sleep. He had been sleeping for days now and all that rest was catching up with him. His dad was on the side of the nurse so Stiles would be staying.

“I want to see Theo.” Stiles said. “If I’m gonna stay here for now then I need to see him.”

“Alright, I’ll call him up.”

    Stiles was a little surprised that his dad actually had Theo’s contact information but he didn’t question it. John got up and left the room to make the call. While he was gone Stiles started looking around the room for his stuff, specifically his phone.

    When his dad came back he asked about it and apparently all his stuff was confiscated for the investigation. John had to explain the cover story, about him disappearing and possibly running away. Stiles was ready to argue that idea but then he was told it was Theo’s. He smiled, impressed that Theo would come up with something for him, since it was a pretty good cover.

    Since Stiles had to stay his dad insisted on staying as well. On any other occasion Stiles would argue but he didn’t really want to be alone. He needed something to do, to keep him busy. The only reason he was staying was for observation so he just had to stay in the hospital. He’d stay for now but if they wanted to keep him another day he’d walk out.

♥♥♥♥♥

    It was late in the day when Theo came by to the hospital. He was cautious to avoid Melissa since he didn’t need Scott showing up all of a sudden. Stiles certainly wouldn’t want him there and neither did he. When he got to the room he quietly knocked before opening the door.

    John stood up to greet him and told him to be quiet. Miraculously Stiles had fallen asleep in the middle of a conversation. Theo smiled at the thought of Stiles nodding off. He offered to get John some coffee like before but again the man decided to get it himself and leave Theo with Stiles.

    Theo took a seat by Stiles. It was almost like before except this time he knew Stiles would wake up. He tried to be quiet but as he moved in his seat Stiles groaned and turned in bed. He slowly sat up and soon noticed Theo by his side. Theo smiled and Stiles jumped up in bed.

“Whoa, easy there.” Theo said as he stood up and pushed Stiles back down. “You’ve only been conscious for a few hours.”

“And comatose for the rest.”

“I see your humor is back.”

“Never lost it.” Stiles remarked.

“Yeah. So how are you feeling?”

“Good and I’m glad you’re here. I’ve missed you.”

“As have I and the rest of the pack.”

“Pack? They’ve missed me?”

“Of course they have.” Theo ruffled up his hair. “They’ve been taking turns looking after you.”

“It’s nice to be part of a pack, but I have a few questions.”

“Shoot.” Theo sat down on the edge of the bed. “I’m all ears.”

“How did I end up in the hospital. The last thing I remember was being down in the lair with you.”

“Scott...he broke in and ‘rescued’ you. He brought you here though I did plan to do the same once I was sure you had better adjusted yourself with your treatment.”

“Treatment?”

“I gave you something to help keep you dreaming and bring forth your powers. I wanted to keep you away from the hospital in case something bad happened.”

“Did it.”

Theo hesitated for a bit. “No. Nothing bad, just Scott getting involved in something that doesn’t concern him. But do tell me why you’re still here?”

“Doctors wanna keep me overnight for observation. Being comatose for no real reason tends to bring up questions.”

“You’re fine, I can assure you of that.”

“I know I am.”

    A silence fell between them. Stiles looked down at his fingers, playing with his thumbs. Then Theo reached over and took his hand. Stiles slowly looked up to see Theo with a soft smile and caring eyes.

“Things are gonna get so much better now. You’ll see, so don’t worry about Scott or the others. They’re not a problem for you, I’ll make sure of it.”

“Thank Theo.”

♥♥♥♥♥

    Stiles still had many questions but there wasn’t a lot of time, visiting hours only lasted so long. He wanted to know what was gonna happen next. He was supposed to have power now but he needed to do what everyone else did, train. Or at least figure out how to use his power to his own advantage.

    It was late at night and he should probably be sleeping but surprisingly he wasn't tired. He didn't even know how he fell asleep earlier. The best he could do was try to fall asleep but instead he decided to take a walk. He quietly opened the door to his room and snuck out.

    His dad wanted to stay with Stiles but he didn’t think it was necessary. It was just one night and he wanted his dad to sleep in an actual bed. The hallways were empty so he didn't have to worry about a nurse telling him to go back to bed, not yet anyway.

    He wasn't actually sure of what to do, he just didn't want to stay in that room. So he wandered the halls, maybe get a snack from the vending machine. The snack seemed like a good idea so he went searching for the nearest vending machine but when he turned a corner he stopped. At the other end he saw the Dread Doctors walking towards him.

_“Stiles. Stiles. Stiles.”_

    Stiles started moving back and then turned to run down the hall. He couldn't go back to his room because he'd only trap himself. So he had to keep moving, to go somewhere else. He had no direction so all he had to do was keep running. His name only echoing in his mind as they kept saying it.

    Stiles kept running and didn't dare look back. The halls he went down remained empty and he didn't know whether that was good or bad. Eventually he ended up in a completely empty part of the hospital. It was closed off since it was under construction, meaning there was barely any light. Stiles didn’t think twice before going into the abandoned halls, looking for a place to hide. He went pretty far in, deciding to go into the empty morgue room. He was silent in his movements and stood by the doors, listening.

    It was quiet. Nothing could be heard except for his own breathing. Stiles let out a sigh and relaxed, turning away from the door and closing his eyes. Then the silence was broken by something. He heard a door slowly creak open and then he heard the sound of...heels.

    Stiles opened his eyes and he found himself lying in bed. He looked around and sat up as a nurse came into the room.  She smiled at him and said good morning. Stiles smiled back, returning the courtesy as she checked the machines.

“What are you doing?” Stiles asked.

“Glad you slept well.”

    Stiles quickly turned his head to the door and saw Theo walking in. He had a huge smile on his face and Stiles couldn’t help but feel relaxed.

“Yeah I did...but what-”

“And I see you slept through it too.”

“Theo-”

“I know. There was a bit of a power outage last night here. Lights were flickering and machines went crazy, guess the staff is checking all the equipment right now.”

    They both looked at the nurse who smiled and then left the room without saying anything. Theo dropped his backpack on the floor by the bed then casually closed the door before giving Stiles a serious look.

“What?” Stiles questioned.

“Was it you?”

“Huh?”

“The power outage last night, did you...you know, do something.”

“I...I’m not sure.”

“What do you mean?”

    Theo walked back over to Stiles and sat on the edge of the bed. He could see that Stiles was bothered by the question but he needed to make sure he was okay.

“I...last night I couldn’t sleep so I got out of bed and snuck out of my room. I decided to get a snack from one of the vending machines but then...I saw the Dread Doctors.”

    Theo quickly stood up and grabbed Stiles’ hand. He leaned in close to him, now truly feeling worried.

“Did they hurt?” Theo asked.

“No...I ran. I ran and ended up in the abandoned part of the hospital that’s under construction.”

“But they didn’t do anything to you?”

“No...I don’t know...I hid there and closed my eyes, the next thing I knew I was here waking up in bed.”

“So it was just a dream?”

“I guess...I don’t know, but it felt so real.”

Theo leaned in and softly kissed Stiles’ forehead. “It doesn’t matter now. The Dread Doctors didn’t get to you and you’re safe now. Besides I’m pretty sure you’re getting out of here today.”

“Why not right now. You know, get out of here with you.”

“I wish, but you need to be signed out by a parent or guardian. I’m neither.”

“Well you kind of are like my guardian, just not legally.”

“I guess so, but as much as I’d love to stay I gotta get going, school. I just wanted to see you for a bit this morning.”

“Alright.”

“I’ll see you later, right?”

“Of course. Oh and I got something for you.” Theo reached into his backpack that was on the floor and pulled out a folder. “This has all the school work you’ve missed. You should get started and I’m sure it’ll keep you busy for today.”

“Thanks.” Stiles said sarcastically and took the folder. “Don’t have too much fun at school.”

“Trust me I won’t.”

    Theo left the room, closing the door behind him. He started walking down the hall towards the elevator but then he stopped. Even if he had acted calm with Stiles he was concerned over what he had said. He thought over his idea for a second before heading back and going to the abandoned part of the hospital.

    He knew he’d be late to school but he had to know for sure whether Stiles was dreaming last night or not. When he got to the abandoned spot he started to take a closer look at his surroundings. It was under construction and there was barely any light. Theo kept wandering around till something caught his attention.

    He followed the little spark of light he had seen coming from the empty morgue. When he entered the room he felt a chill but ignored it. There were a few machines there, probably being stored for the moment. One machine sparked and Theo went over to examine it.

    The machine wasn’t malfunction, it was broken. It was burned, as if it had been overcharged and recently. The machine sparked again and Theo stepped back. He checked the other devices in the room and saw that the same had happened to all of them, they were fried.

    He couldn’t explain it but as he was leaving he stopped. As he was by the door he caught a faint hint of Stiles’ scent. He moved closer to the wall and Stiles’ scent became stronger, he could smell the fear. Theo looked back at the room. Stiles was there last night, he wasn’t dreaming.

    Then that begged the question, what happened that caused Stiles to short circuit everything within five feet of him and mess with the buildings electricity. Theo only stayed for a while longer before leaving for school. He could figure out things there or at least come up with a theory.

♥♥♥♥♥

    Stiles spent his morning working on homework. He had missed quite a lot but it wasn’t that hard for him to do it. The problem was that there was a lot and by lunch time his brain was fried. It was a huge relief when there was a knock on his door and his dad came in.

    He jumped out of bed to hug him, ignoring the falling papers behind him. John was equally as happy to see his son and just as he hoped he was getting him out. The papers had already been signed now they just had to leave. Stiles was quick and efficient to pack up all his stuff and followed his dad out, glad to finally be leaving.   

    On the drive home Stiles had the window down letting the air hit his face. It felt different though, better. With heightened sense everything would be different and now that he wasn't in a hospital he’d have to practically re-experience everything in a new way. As long as he had Theo and the pack he’d look forward to that.

    When they got to the house Stiles jumped out but not his dad. He still had work to do and used his free time to get Stiles home. He told him that there was something in the house for him so he should be fine till later when he return. Stiles stayed outside till his dad drove away then headed towards the house.

    It took him a few seconds to remember which key was the house key. As he unlocked the front door he felt happy, finally home. The door swung open and he was greeted by Theo.

“What? Theo? What are you doing here, shouldn’t you be at school.” Stiles said.

“Did I forget to mention it was a half day?”

“Yeah, you did.”

    Stiles was overjoyed to see him and went over to hug him. He held onto him tightly, taking in Theo completely. His marvelous scent, his warm hug, the sound of his heartbeat. Theo remained quite still, not wanting to interrupt Stiles’ little journey of discovery. It was a while before Stiles actually let go of Theo.

“Half day or not, what are you doing here?”

“You’re dad let me in earlier. The pack kind of wanted to throw you a party.”

“A party? For me? Why?”

“To celebrate you getting out of the hospital. You know, welcome back and it’d be a good thing for the whole pack.”

“So then where are the others.”

“Getting some stuff together-”

    Theo stopped talking and then the sound of the door creaking open was heard. Theo lost his smile and glared at the door, then Stiles slowly turned around to see what he was looking out. He hadn’t closed the door when he came in and now he saw Scott standing in the doorway.

    Scott had his bike helmet under his arm and was staring at them with his mouth hanging open. He couldn’t believe that Theo was with Stiles and much less that Stiles was fine. As soon as he was seen Theo got protective. He stepped in front of Stiles and held his hand out to keep him back.

“Stiles how about you go upstairs. I’ll be up in a bit.” Theo said.

    Stiles glanced at Scott then back at Theo. He agreed and then headed upstairs without saying a word. Once he was gone Theo walked towards Scott and shoved him outside onto the porch. He closed the door behind him and glared at Scott.

“What are you doing here?” Theo questioned.

“Visiting Stiles.”

“I didn’t see or hear anything about you being with Stiles when he actually woke up.”

“I-”

“No excuses.”

    Scott looked away from Theo. He was right, he hadn’t seen Stiles back in the hospital when he was awake. He knew Theo had his own intentions and that fighting would get him nowhere.

“How is Stiles?”

“Good. Though he’s still somewhat recovering but he’s not really your concern anymore.”

“What?”

“I’m just saying. He’s with my pack, not yours, so you don’t have to burden yourself with worrying about him. I’ll be looking out for him.”

“That’s not-”

“Doesn’t matter. I better get back to him, he just got home after all.”

    Without another word Theo went back into the house leaving Scott alone. Scott stayed where he was for a bit in silence. He glanced up at the house before walking away not really sure about how he should feel.

♥♥♥♥♥

    Theo was quick to get upstairs to find Stiles cleaning up his board. Whatever case he had up was most likely solved and he felt that he needed to start fresh.

“How are you feeling anyway. Like with you powers and stuff.”

“I haven’t felt so different. Guess it’s all still coming to me.”

“That’s good then, we’ll take things slow and work through them together.”

“Sounds great.”

    The back door was heard opening and voices began to fill the quiet house. The rest of the pack was downstairs getting things set up.

“You ready?” Theo asked.

“A little nervous honestly.” Stiles said.

“Don’t be, everyone’s been looking forward to seeing you.”

“It’s all different now isn’t it. Or at least it’s going to be.”

“Do you not want that?”

“I do...just can’t believe it’s actually happening.”

    Theo held his hand out to Stiles with a smile. Stiles took a deep breath before taking his hand and following him downstairs. The pack cheered when they saw Stiles, all glad to see him back on his feet. Stiles was just as glad, surprised to see them all there.

    He expected the chimeras but seeing the others was unbelievable. Malia, Liam and Mason were there as well. Theo was definitely doing a better job at bringing together his pack and Stiles felt that there was nothing better than to be a part of it. Things were certainly going to be better for him as long as he was with Theo and he was glad to have him.


	2. Chapter 2

    Stiles jumped awake the next morning. After last night’s welcome home party Stiles had knocked out. He remembered falling asleep on the couch but now he found himself in his own bed with Theo and Malia at his sides. They were still sleeping so Stiles quietly laid back down.

    He stared up at the ceiling, thinking, trying to remember his dream. For over two weeks he had been asleep, dreaming about something to awaken his powers. Whether his dream was induced by a drug or not it was still a dream, so the details were foggy.

    Malia stirred in bed and rested her hand on Stiles’ chest. Stiles looked at her and smiled. He had missed her company. They haven’t really talked about what happened between them. She had been okay with him...killing Donovan, but she didn’t know if it was an accident or not. Either way she didn’t care what happened, but he...he was different then and things were different now.

“Stiles.” Malia mumbled.

She opened her eyes and saw Stiles lying awake. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

“Good morning.”

“Hey.”

“How did you sleep?” Malia asked.

“Okay and you?”

“Great. Haven’t slept like this in a while.”

“I’m fine as well.”

They both looked over to the other side where Theo was. His head was on his pillow and he had a huge grin on his face. He got up from bed and put on some pants.

“I’ll make breakfast and you two can chat. I’m sure you’ve got things to discuss.”

Without another word Theo was gone leaving the two of them alone in the room. It was like old times except neither one knew what to say or do. They both got out of bed in silence but Malia was the first to speak.

“I...I should have talked to you about it sooner.” She said. “The mark on your arm. If we had talked-”

“I should have known better. I wouldn’t be able to hide it, not forever, especially from you.”

“But if I...had said something-”

“And if I didn’t feel the need to keep it a secret...we’re both at fault here.”

Malia smiled shyly and sat down on the bed next to Stiles.

“If we had just talked we wouldn’t be having this conversation would we.”

“Probably not.” Stiles said. “But things are different now...I’m different.”

“So we can figure this out.”

“Yeah.” Stiles trailed off for a bit before something else came to mind. “I’ve heard you’re still hunting your mom.”

“Yeah. I’m getting there, rumor is she has Deaton.”

“Really? I wonder why?”

“Doesn’t matter, we’ll get him back.”

They both looked at each other, trying to hold back a smiled. Stiles didn’t realize till then how much he had missed her. Which is why he didn’t think twice before leaning in and kissing her. It was a needy kiss, both having missed the others touch, but even then they knew it wouldn’t last long.

“We should go down for breakfast. Theo might be getting jealous.” Malia giggled.

“Maybe. Since when are you two on good terms anyway?”

“Been a few days. The mutual idea of keeping you safe can form a relationship.”

“Good to know.”

They both headed downstairs to find Theo preparing some eggs. He smiled when he saw them both. It seemed those two were no longer as awkward as they were the other night. Now there was one less thing to worry about.

“How do you like your eggs?” Theo asked.

“Scrambled.” Malia said and Stiles agreed. “Stiles I have been meaning to ask. Your dreams, what were they like?”

“They were dreams.” Stiles said. “I don’t remember much, just bits and pieces. But I do remember you, both of you.”

“What were we like?”

“You were understanding. I’m not sure of what but you were trying to help me with something. And Theo was always there for me, no matter what was going on.”

“Sure does sound like us.” Theo said. “Glad to know that even in your subconscious we’re there for you.”

Theo served them breakfast and they all ate together.

“So what are we doing today?” Stiles asked.

“Well I was thinking we’d try and see what you can do.” Theo said. “Probably go out to the woods by the Nemeton where you’re power would be strongest.”

“Already?” Malia questioned. “Isn’t it too soon?”

“Possibly but if we don’t at least try to figure out what he can do and help him control it, he could put himself and others in danger.”

“Malia, it’s okay.” Stiles said. “I don’t wanna be a danger to you guys. The sooner I know how to use my powers the better off we’ll all be.”

“Okay. Let’s see what you got.”

♥♥♥♥♥

After breakfast the three of them headed out into the woods. Malia hadn’t been in the woods since the deadpool incident but it had been her home for years as she grew up. Strangely enough walking through the woods did feel a bit like coming home.

The three of them walked through the woods in silence, Stiles leading the way. Malia knew he had a connection with the Nemeton and could find it without really meaning too. They could enter the woods from anywhere and he’d find his way to it. Theo noticed Malia looked a bit uneasy.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

“I’m just worried, curious as to what’s gonna happen. You told me he has this kind of magic but also power of a nogitsune.”

“It’s an interesting thing. I honestly don’t know exactly what he can do but it’ll take time. His power is still developing.”

“I can hear you.” Stiles said. “Don’t talk like I’m not here.”

“Sorry.” They both said.

When they got to the Nemeton Stiles stopped. The last time he was there Theo had drugged him and had started this whole process of giving him power. Malia walked towards the Nemeton. She’d heard of it a lot but had never really seen it. It had a strange pull to her and she went over to it.

“How do you feel Stiles?” Theo asked.

“Weird. I always had a weird feeling around here but now it’s stronger. The power that runs through the Nemeton travels through the roots. We’re standing on it.” Stiles was looking around the woods, feeling the power around him. “Malia what are you doing?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never really been here before.”

Malia was sitting on the Nemeton now. She wasn’t as worried anymore just curious as to what Stiles was gonna do.

“Can you tap into the power?” Malia asked.

“I can feel it, but I’m not sure how to...use it.”

“Feel it.” Theo said. “Feel the power and focus on it, channel it through you.”

“Then what?”

“I don’t know, you’re the one with magic here.”

Stiles rolled his eyes but took the advice. He closed his eyes and focused on the power surrounding him. The idea was to learn to use it, here he was, at its core, but eventually he’d have to learn to use it elsewhere. 

In his mind Stiles made the power something physical, like a fog or mist. This fog rose from the ground but remained on the floor. As Stiles raised his hands the fog followed. It was like a trail, wherever Stiles moved his hands the fog would follow. He played with it for a while, swaying his hands back and forth, almost like some sort of dance.

His curiosity grew so he began to form a sphere with the fog. As he moved his hands around, forming a sphere, the fog grew. When he felt it was big enough he held it in his hands, well it floated above them. Then he threw the sphere to the ground. The fog dispersed but all the leaves, small rocks and bits of dirt rose in the air. 

    Stiles held out his hands to keep those objects from falling. He stayed still for a while before opening his eyes. The leaves, the rocks and the dirt were actually suspended in the air. Theo and Malia were looking at him with wide eyes. Stiles smiled, not believing what he was doing. He moved his hands a bit and the objects moved with him.

“You’re like an airbender.” Malia commented.

“Glad you know avatar.” Theo joked. “Anything else you can do.”

“Power comes from elements.” Stiles said. “So, perhaps…”

Stiles dropped his hands a bit and all the objects fell back to the floor. He moved his hands around Malia’s figure causing the wind to increase around her. Her hair flew up and a few leaves from the ground flew up around her. Malia laughed, it was childish experience. Stiles kept it up for a while before letting it all fall.

“So if you have power with the elements does that make you an actual avatar?” Theo asked.

“Let’s find out.” 

Stiles closed his eyes and tried to focus on the power differently. The fog he imagined was like the wind, now he had to feel the ground beneath him. The power was in the ground, all around him. He had gotten a certain feeling before all he needed to do was get that feeling back. He focused and once he felt he had it, he lifted chunks of dirt from the grown. When he opened his eyes he made the chunks smaller and threw them at some trees as if he was pitching.

“This is just awesome.” Stiles said.

“That’s two elements, so how about the rest?” Malia said.

“I don’t think-” Theo began.

“Let’s try fire.” Stiles said.

He already had a good idea of what power felt like to him, tapping into it wouldn’t be hard. In a matter of moments Stiles created a ring of fire around the Nemeton. Malia jumped up from the sudden appearance of fire but was then laughing.

“This is awesome!” She shouted.

“Okay that’s enough.” Theo said. “I think-”

“I think there’s a river nearby.” Stiles said.

He put out the fire practically in an instant and then ran off. Malia was quick to follow with joy but Theo was worried. When he caught up to the other two he saw Stiles playing around with the water. He was having it swirl around Malia like some sort of eel in the air. They were both smiling and laughing.

Theo had to admit he was impressed by how easily Stiles seemed to understand and use his power. He played around with it for a while, switching between the elements. Everything seemed to be fine until the wind started to get very strong.

“Stiles I think you need to calm it down with the wind, you trying to make a tornado or something.” Theo said.

“I...I…”

Stiles fell to his knees gasping for breath. Malia and Theo immediately rushed to his side. They weren’t sure what was wrong but the wind just kept getting stronger.

“Stiles you need to stop.” Malia shouted. 

“I need you to calm down.”  Theo said.

Stiles wasn’t responding, he didn’t seem like he could. He was struggling to control his power. Theo and Malia looked at each other, neither knowing what to do. Suddenly Theo remembered something that could help. He grabbed Stiles and held him in his arms. He glanced at Malia hesitantly before leaning down and kissing Stiles.

His eyes shot wide open as Theo’s lips pressed against his. Stiles wasn’t expecting anything like that. One minute he was making Malia laugh then he felt like he was having another panic attack. From there, in a matter of moments his pain was cut off from the taste of Theo’s mouth. The overwhelming pain began to die down and Stiles relaxed.

When Theo moved away from Stiles, he was breathing heavy. The strong wind had disappeared and things returned to normal. It didn’t take long for Malia to notice Stiles whimpering. He was crying and tightly holding on to Theo’s shirt.

“I’m sorry.” He cried. “I’m so sorry I didn’t mean...I just…”

“It’s okay.” Theo whispered. “It’s okay, this is why we practice.”

The three of them remained in the woods for a while longer. It was getting late and they knew they needed to get Stiles home. Neither one of them wanted Stiles to walk so Theo carried him to the truck. He placed him the back with Malia, resting his head on her lap.

Stiles was awake but he didn’t say anything. The tears had stopped but he was still shaking. When they got home Malia helped Stiles inside and Theo offered to make him some dinner. As Theo was cooking Malia joined him in the kitchen.

“How is he?” Theo asked.

“Asleep. He seemed very tired.”

“I figured.”

“You know more about his powers than me, what happened out there today.”

“Well from what the Dread Doctors have taught me, magic is its own living force. Only a few people are given the ability to use such power. Today was the first time Stiles tapped into that power, living power, and it began to flow through him. He...he got a little carried away causing the power to overwhelm him and he lost control.”

“Then you kissed him.” Malia said.

“Did that upset you?”

“No, but I’m a bit surprised it worked.”

“Stiles, well actually Lydia gave me the idea. A long time ago when Stiles was having a panic attack Lydia kissed him so he would hold his breath, stopping the panic attack. The way Stiles was acting seemed to have the same symptoms of a panic attack. I figure if I could distract he’d gain some control over his power.”

“And now he’s sleeping.”

“Using magic is still gonna wear him down until he fully masters it.”

“So then we go slow. Let him ease into using it.”

“Precisely. You hungry?”

“Yeah.”

The two ate together and the took something up for Stiles. He woke up and silently ate. Neither one brought up what happened, there was really nothing to discuss and they rather not upset Stiles. After eating Stiles got ready for bed and fell asleep in minutes. Malia and Theo stayed up preparing themselves for bed as well, being as quiet as possible.

“You keep saying magic.” Malia said suddenly as she watched Stiles sleep.

“What about it?” Theo asked before brushing his teeth.

“You told me he should have magic and power form a nogitsune.” Theo nodded his head. “So what about his other powers.”

“It’s complicated.”

“You said putting him in a comma was meant to awaken his powers.”

“Yes, but they are still developing. Right now it seems that magic is coming through first and that’s the only thing he’s tried to use anyway.”

“So we also have to keep an eye for his other powers.”

“Yeah.”

Malia listened to Stiles’ heartbeat. She was glad it was normal, since she still feared he’d have nightmares. Every now and then Stiles would wake up screaming from memories of his time possessed. He’d cry for what he’s done, what he was made to do. She’d only hold him till he fell asleep again and only then would she let herself go back to bed.

“So what are you going to do about the others?” She asked.

“What others? Scott?”

“No. You have me, you have Liam and Mason. What about the others?”

“Oh, well they’re of no interest to me. Kira’s been losing control to her fox spirit and besides we already have a fox, a more powerful one. Scott’s getting what he deserves, living in a black and white world is what will get him killed. And Lydia, she’s in Eichen so she’s not such a concern.”

“That reminds me.”

Malia went for a punch in the face but Theo caught her arm and placed a hand over her mouth. Her eyes glowed and he could feel her fangs poking into his hand but he ignored the pain.

“Stiles slapped me for Lydia, I see you have a stronger approach. I’ll gladly take this punch later but right now I rather not wake up Stiles.”

Malia glanced at Stiles and relaxed, she could deal with Theo later. “Hopefully things will be better before the week starts I don’t want him missing any more school days.”   


“I think so, he’s a fast learner, now we should get to be too.”

“Yeah, today has been interesting, a good night’s sleep would be nice.”

They both finished getting ready to sleep then quietly got in bed with Stiles. Malia was quick to fall asleep but Theo stayed up a bit. He watched the other two sleep peacefully in each others arms. He was still worried about Stiles but he trusted that things would work out. Theo couldn’t help but smile, he had what he wanted.

“I don’t need anyone else.” He whispered to himself. “I have all of you and that’s enough for me.”


	3. Chapter 3

    Over the next few days Stiles was a lot more cautious when using his magic, sometimes he wouldn’t even dare push himself too much for fear of losing control. Malia and Theo provided nothing but encouragement, just like the rest of the pack. Thankfully by the time that school came around Stiles felt confident enough to actually go.

    When he walked through the front doors with his alpha and coyote at his side he couldn’t help but feel a little nervous. With all this new power he was more aware of his surroundings. Theo had told him he was getting good with his magic but the other part of him, the Nogitsune part had yet to develop. So for the time being he didn’t have to worry about his senses going out of control.

    In his classes he almost felt normal again. He had been gone for some time, having missed a lot of lessons but over the weekend he didn’t just work with his magic but tried to catch up with school. He had a better understanding of what the teachers were talking about and by the end of the week he’d be back on the same level with everyone else.

    His morning was going by fine until he got to fourth period. Scott and the others hadn’t really been on his mind since he woke up. Malia and Liam were with Theo and him so he didn’t feel like anything was different. But once he saw Scott he realized he didn’t know anything. When Scott saw him his eyes went wide, he wasn’t expecting to see Stiles in school.

    Stiles was quick to ignore him and sat as far away from him as possible. During the class Stiles could see Scott trying to get his attention from the corner of his eye. He could hear Scott calling to him but Stiles’ sense could barely make out any words. He was grateful his super hearing wasn’t working yet.

    Once the bell rang Stiles quickly grabbed his things and practically ran out the door. He was home free until he crashed into someone outside the class, Kira. She had obviously been waiting for Scott but ended up coming face to face with Stiles. He didn’t look at her as he picked up his things.

“Stiles, I didn’t know you were back in school.” Kira said.

    She reached down to help him pick up his things but he moved fast to show he didn’t want it. When he had all his things he stood up and looked at Kira then jumped back. When he saw her he saw that flaming fox aura around her. It was completely unexpected and startled him, causing him to back into someone. When Stiles turned around to apologies he frowned, it just had to be Scott. He moved to walk away but Scott grabbed him.

“Hold up Stiles. I haven’t seen you at all since you got out of the hospital.”

“I wonder why.” Stiles mumbled under his breath.

    He knew he wasn’t just gonna get to walk away. He sighed and closed his eyes before looking at Scott and Kira.

“What do you want?” He asked.

“How have you been? You’ve only been awake for a few days.”

“Fine.”

“How are your classes so far?” Kira asked.

“Fine.”

“Stiles I care about you, we care about you. You don’t have to shut us out like-”

“Don’t start, cause I don’t want to hear it.” Stiles interrupted. “I’m not your problem Scott. You should worry more about your girlfriends fox side taking over. She may have control now but she’ll lose it eventually, she’s not strong enough.”

    Stiles’ cold words left them both speechless. None of them would have stayed around to talk if next period hadn’t been lunch. Stiles probably could have said more to piss them off but he had to go find Theo and the pack before they got worried. He was still new to the supernatural so keeping an eye on him was priority for all of them.

    Scott and Kira watched Stiles walk down the hall. They didn’t know how to respond but most of all it hurt. This wasn’t the Stiles they knew and his attitude showed just how bad things had fallen apart ever since Theo appeared up.

“You’ve got this, you know that right.” Scott said. “He doesn’t know what he’s talking about, it’s just Theo’s influence on him. Stiles was in the Dread Doctor's lair for a long time before being brought to a hospital, we don’t know what Theo could have done to him.”

“It’s just you and me right now. Malia hasn’t talked to either us and neither has Liam or Mason and Lydia…”

“Maybe we have to fix that. I haven’t really done anything to fix things and I need to.”

“Let me guess, you’re gonna start with Stiles.”

“Theo has his claws too deep in to him. The sooner I get him out the better.”

“But didn’t Theo tell you he gave Stiles power.” Kira said.

“Yeah, but I’ve trained a beta before, I can help him.” Scott assured.

“What if he doesn’t want it?”

“Then we’ll work backwards.”

♥♥♥♥♥

    Stiles met up with Theo out in the courtyard for lunch. Theo immediately noticed his unease and then got a whiff of Scott and Kira’s scent.

“Is there something you want to tell me?” Theo asked.

“Scott wanted to talk after class. I tried to bail but ended up bumping into Kira and then there was no getting out of it.”

“Anything interesting?”

“No...just that when I looked at Kira...I saw her fox aura and I don’t know why or how. I didn’t feel any different and Kira didn’t act like something was wrong.”

“Maybe it’s your magic side. She isn’t really in control of her fox, maybe you could see the threat she possesses.”

“Didn’t the Dread Doctors cause that problem for her?”

“Yeah. They overdosed her on foxfire, giving the fox more power. She’d have to find a way to lose power in order to even have the strength to take control and keep it.”

“The Nogitsune charged itself up with a lot of foxfire. I should have died from getting electrocuted like that but I was fine. I blacked out a lot more often after that.”

“But even then the fox couldn’t control you that well.”

“What about now? Will my fox side over power me?”

“No, I can guarantee you that. The Nemeton won’t let that happen, you do have magic, makes you strong. And even back with the Nogitsune you showed more power of unity than struggle. You’re more likely to become one with the fox. According to folklore only a handful of kitsune can do that, and less than that when it comes to a nogitsune.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence.”

“No problem. Though after school we should get out of here asap, we shouldn’t linger too long with Scott around.”

“Yeah and school still sucks, so not much has changed since I left.”

    They both laughed and spent the rest of the period together. Things were still normal but it was a different kind of normal. The normal Stiles didn’t know about before. He felt more included now, even if it was just the constant worry in the back of his mind about losing control of his abilities. Worry or not, he was happy, a new kind of happy.

♥♥♥♥♥

    At the end of the day Stiles was more than ready to get out of school. He hadn’t really missed it but it was still important. Though there was something he still had to get from the boys locker room. He planned to be quick but as he was leaving Scott came in.

“I can tell you’ve wanted to avoid me at all costs.” Scott said.

“What do you want Scott. Have I not made it clear that I want nothing to do with you.”

“No. That’s what Theo wants and he’s gotten inside your head. This isn’t you.”

“You’re just so afraid, aren’t you. You don’t want to accept that you’re done, that you’re red eyes and power mean nothing.”

“Let me help you.”

“With what? Is there something wrong with me.”

    With Stiles’ last word he summoned some of his power to throw Scott off his feet. The alpha was thrown into the lockers and fell to the floor with a loud thud. He looked up at his former friend, completely surprised by his actions.

“How?”

“Did you really think Theo wouldn’t give me a gift? He saw something in me from the moment he laid eyes on me. You think he did something bad to me but it’s actually the opposite.”

    Scott stood up, ignoring the pain and took some steps towards Stiles.

“Tell me. What has he done, what has he told you.”

“Nothing that matters to you.”

“Stiles you’re not like him.”

“Shut up. You don’t know him, not like I do. He cares about me more than you ever did. When you first became a wolf it was all about Allison and saving everyone, accept you always ignored me, pushed me off to the side. You never tried to save me before, so don’t start now.”

“Stiles please-”

“I said shut up!”

    Stiles roared at Scott revealing his own silver fangs. His eyes had lost all color, now only white and his claws were visible. Scott stumbled back a few steps as he saw Stiles transform. He never thought he’d see Stiles do something like that and it struck him with fear.

    He wasn’t a wolf but seeing such features on him made him realize what Theo had done to him. A nogitsune, Theo had given him the power of a nogitsune. At that point Scott expected Stiles to lash out, to fight, but he didn’t. Stiles fell to his knees, his claws scratching the floor and he was growling. He was struggling to maintain his breath.

“Stiles?”

“I...I...I can’t...control…”

“It’s okay Stiles, just deep breaths, you have to stay strong.”

    Regardless of the way Stiles was acting he needed help. Scott made slow steps towards him. He knew how these situations needed to be handled and he intended to help. Yet he only took a few steps before being grabbed from behind and thrown to the other side of the room.

    Scott would think it to be Theo but even Theo wasn’t that strong. When he looked up he saw the Dread Doctors in the locker room surrounding Stiles. Two of them grabbed Stiles and lifted him off the ground. Stiles fought them, trying to get away but he could barely control himself so his efforts were useless.

    The third doctor had a giant device in his hand with a needle at one end. He grabbed Stiles’ head and jabbed the needle into his neck. Stiles roared again, his struggling getting more frantic but he began to go limp. The door to the locker room creaked open and Scott saw Malia in the doorway. He was glad for only a second before seeing Theo pushing past her.

    Theo ran into the room, screaming at the Dread Doctors but they soon faded out of reality. Theo managed to catch Stiles before he hit the ground. Scott only watched as the other chimeras and Malia came into the locker room.

“What the hell did they do?” Malia asked.

“Look what you’ve done.” Scott said. “They’ve killed him, just like they do with the rest of their failures.”

Theo laughed. “You think he’s a failure? You think the Dread Doctors would kill him? He’s just as important to them as he is to us.”

    Scott tried to get up but then he felt claws digging into his back. Immediately he could feel his limbs going numb. When the claws were removed he saw Tracy walk past him.

“We shouldn’t stay here.” She said. “The sooner we get out of here the better. Before a staff member finds us.”

“Yeah. We’re gonna have to get him home fast, things are gonna get difficult soon.”

    Theo stood up carrying Stiles in his arms. The boy had already shifted back to normal and was unconscious. Theo didn’t even look at Scott as he walked out. The others followed behind him, leaving Scott paralyzed on the floor.

“Malia.” Scott called out. “You’re with him.”

“He’s a much better leader than you think.”

♥♥♥♥♥

    The pack got Stiles home and placed him up in his room to rest. Everyone could tell Theo was uneasy about the situation. They were all downstairs in the kitchen waiting for Theo to tell them something.

“What’s gonna happen to him?” Hayden asked.

“I didn’t want them to do that.” Theo said.

“What are you talking about Theo?” Corey questioned.

“What the Dread Doctors gave him. Stiles would slowly develop his powers and as that happens we could teach him to control it, but what the Dread Doctors did. It will speed up his development and he’ll most likely be out of control for a while until his body actually learns to handle such power. None of this will be easy for him.”

“But he has us. We can ease the pain and he’s strong. He’ll get through this.” Tracy said.

“I know he will, but right now there is somewhere I need to go. Take care of him. I’ll be back soon.”

    The pack watched him go. They weren’t sure where he was off to but they trusted him. Malia and Liam went upstairs to stay with Stiles to make sure nothing drastic happened.

    As Theo left the Stilinski house he was enraged. He had told the Dread Doctors he’d take care of Stiles, that there was no need to speed things up. But he had to remember the Dread Doctors had other plans for him, plans he needed to save him from. He had yet to tell the pack, but he didn’t know how, felt that maybe he’d lose everything. His pack was loyal, so surely they wouldn’t leave him but they wouldn’t like what he’ll tell them either.


	4. Chapter 4

When Theo got to the lair he came in yelling at the doctors. He didn’t care what they were up to but he was pissed.

“I told you I would take care of Stiles. There was no reason to increase his power so quickly. He’s gonna be out of it for a while now and who knows what will happen.”

“Inconsequential.”

“Don’t say that-”

“You wouldn’t even know of Stiles’ potential if we hadn’t told you.”

“We agreed that I would help Stiles develop his power and you wouldn’t interfere till he reached his full potential.”

“Time is of importance.”

“Leave Stiles alone! I’ll deal with him.”

“No.”

Theo was already mad when he came in and didn’t like the way the conversation was going. He stopped holding back and wolfed up, roaring at the doctors. Of course despite his rage and power they didn’t see him as a threat. The Surgeon let Theo claw at him for a bit before throwing him back, causing the chimera to crash against the wall.

“If you attempt such actions again you will not receive mercy.”

The Dread Doctors turned away from Theo and continued whatever work they had been doing. Theo knew exactly what they meant. If he tried anything like that again he’d be killed. The doctors let Theo be with Stiles because they want him to have someone to trust, someone who’d he feel safe with. Although if it came to it they’d have no problem just taking the boy.

Theo growled and left the lair, holding his side from the pain of his injuries. He had to get back with Stiles. Everything that was about to happen to him, he was gonna need everyone. It took him twice as long to get back to the house and when he walked in the chimeras were waiting for him.

“Are you okay?” Josh asked.

“I’m fine. Where’s Stiles?”

“Upstairs. He’s been unconscious since you left.” Hayden added.

“Good. Are you alright? Has Scott or someone else showed up?”

“No. It’s just us.”

He smiled, telling the others to take it easy. He headed upstairs. Malia sat by the desk watching Stiles intently while Liam and Mason leaned against the wall behind Malia.

“How is he?”

“He hasn’t moved, so he’s really just been sleeping this whole time.” Mason said.

“So he’s fine.” Theo stood by the bed. “I’m glad.”

“What happened to you?” Liam asked. “I can hear your heart racing.”

“I’ll explain later.”

“We got-”

A low growl made everyone stop talking. All eyes were on the bed, on Stiles. He was suddenly sitting up, on his knees, growling at everyone. His eyes were the signature cloudy white of a nogitsune and his silver fangs were visible to everyone.

“Stiles, it’s us. We-”

Stiles immediately jumped on Theo, roaring in his face. Liam was quick to push Mason behind him and stand ready but Malia took real action. She grabbed Stiles and yanked him back, pinning him on the bed.

“Stiles snap out of it!” She roared, her own eyes glowing.

It seemed to have little effect, as the boy kept struggling. Theo got back on his feet and was by Malia’s side. He grabbed Stiles’ face and met his eyes.

“Look at me Stiles! You need to relax.”

He flashed his eyes as well and that seemed to have an effect. Stiles calmed down, his fangs retracting and eyes returning to normal. Malia eased up on him and got off.

“You’re okay Stiles.”

Theo ruffled his hair and watched as the boy laid back down. He looked over at the others in the room then looked at his phone for the time. It was late, his pack needed rest. Just as he was about to suggest they go home Stiles started whining. He started tossing around in pain.

“Liam.” Theo said. “Come over here.”

“Yeah, what is it.”

“I know you’ve just sort of learned how to take pain. I want you to try to take some of Stiles’ pain, although in his state the pain might be more intense than it seems.”

Liam only nodded before trying. In a few seconds he had black veins climbing up his arms and he yelped, jumping back. Theo apologized and took Stiles’ hand. He groaned but kept connected.

“Don’t hog all the pain.” Malia joked.

She sat on the edge of the bed and gently placed her hand on Stiles’ shoulder. She took in deep breaths as she helped relieve his pain. The two didn’t stop till Stiles was calm. All the while Mason watched in fascination, asking Liam questions about how he felt.

Once Stiles was peacefully sleeping they all headed down. Theo assured the others Stiles was fine and told them to go home. They had class tomorrow and he didn’t need anyone falling behind more than Stiles. There was little protest and everyone left except for himself and Malia. 

They went back upstairs. A silence stood in the air, filled only by the sounds of Stiles sleeping. Theo eventually sat down on the floor across from the bed to watch Stiles and Malia joined. Neither spoke but there were things to discuss.

“You know, you haven’t really explained much about Stiles.”

“Yeah. It’s just a lot more complicated.”

“Well, I’m not tired. We got time.”

Theo snickered and smiled at Malia. “Alright then, hope this makes sense.” He looked over at Stiles. “This wasn’t really how I envisioned this.”

“How did you see it? Did you have a vision like Stiles.”

“You can say that. I didn’t originally envision the Dread Doctors being so...involved.”

“So why are they?”

“The other chimeras and I, we’re failures. I’m not sure what they mean by that. I know the others died but me...I’ve lived with no problems, but I’m also a failure.”

“So then what the hell is a success?”

“I’m not sure. They’re trying though, they want to resurrect this old werewolf called the Beast of Gevaudan. It was said to be some great monster. I guess their success would be if they could bring it back.”

“So then what’s the deal with Stiles?”

“Well, every supernatural creature has a different frequency. It’s how the Dread Doctors found out what kind of creatures living in Beacon Hills. When it came to Stiles his frequency...it was on and off. It was different than humans but also signified he was something else.”

“You mean a nogitsune and druid or something?”

“I mean, eventually they figured out he had some sort of connection to the Nemeton. They need its power to remain in reality and Stiles was the best choice. He was a chimera as you know, so the next step was awakening his power. I was supposed to take care of him but according to him they don’t have time to wait around.”

“Well, now that he has the power what do they wanna do?” Malia asked.

“I’m not sure. I know they wanna use him for his power but I guess once they have it they’ll be able to focus more on bring the Beast back.”

“So when Stiles reaches his full power, they’ll take him? And bring back this monster?”

“Yeah, but I won’t let that happen. Maybe they realize it or not but Stiles is very powerful, he can take them down, we all can, together.”

“You gonna tell the others?”

“Yes, with everything that’s going on everyone should be informed.”

“Good.”

Malia stood up and helped Theo to his feet. She took her shirt off and walked towards the bed, removing her pants. She looked back at Theo with a smirk.

“It’s late remember, and we have school tomorrow, might as well sleep.”

“Stiles is still fully dressed.”

“Then help me undress him.”

Theo went over and gently helped Stiles undress wanting to keep him sleeping. After that Theo was about to get ready for bed when he heard the front door open. He glanced over to Malia and told her to go to bed, he’d go deal with it. He went downstairs and was met by the Sheriff.

“Theo? What are you doing here?”

“Stiles got a bit out of it at school, I brought him home. He’s sleeping upstairs with Malia.”

“Is he alright?”

“Yeah, I’m sure he’ll be ok at school tomorrow.”

John nodded. “Thanks for keeping an eye on him.”

“No problem. I should get going.”

“I think you were gonna crash here. It’s alright if you stay.”

“Thank you.”

“No problem, just don’t be late tomorrow.”

John patted Theo’s shoulder on the way up, going to bed himself. Theo stayed where he was for a few moments before making his way over to Stiles’ room. The two were already fast asleep and he quietly made his way into the room. Thankfully it was a quiet night.

♥♥♥♥♥

In the morning Theo and Malia both argued that Stiles should stay home but he didn’t want to miss anymore classes. He woke up normally and said he felt fine. The argument lasted all through breakfast but in the end they agreed to let him go to school. The only condition was that someone had to keep a serious eye on him.

The morning was calm, Stiles had a few headaches through the day but nothing bad happened. At lunch everyone ate together, the atmosphere feeling normal. Stiles gazed up at the sky, it was a really nice day out. Everything felt fine but normal was not the usual for the town.

“Guys.” Hayden said. “My sister encountered something last night while on the job. Some sort of monster.”

“What?” Theo questioned.

“I don’t have that many details, but it was big and it had claws.”

“Theo, could it be the Beast?” Malia asked.

“Beast!?”

Everyone looked to Theo. He glanced at Malia but nodded. It was about time he explained to them. He kept his voice low but gave a similar speech about the Dread Doctors and the Beast.

“So, they don’t need Stiles? They have the Beast now.” Liam said.

“I don’t know. I don’t think they’d just let him go, but either way, they have their success now.”


	5. Chapter 5

“This Beast is another chimera right? Like the rest of us.” Corey said. “Well, most of us.”

“Yes.” Theo said. “But it’s different. The Beast is its own creature and the kid underneath is just a host. Whoever it is, they probably don’t know they’re turning into a werewolf at night”

“So, we need to stop this right?” Malia asked. “This thing killed a guy last night, ripped his head off.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Mason interrupted. “This Beast, is it the Beast of Gevaudan?”

“Yes. How do you know?” Theo asked.

“I read about it once, when I first learned about werewolves and stuff. Most records say it killed like a hundred people.”

“The record is actually closer to five hundred.”

“So then we definitely have to stop it.” Josh said.

“We have to find it first.” Tracy added. “But how?”

“Lydia.” Stiles said. “We need to get her out of Eichen House.”

“How is Lydia gonna help us find the Beast?” Hayden asked.

“She’s a banshee, surrounded by death, the Beast is a killer, surely she’d be able to tell. We’re getting her out of Eichen.”

“Stiles that may not be-” Theo said, but was cut off.

“You put her there Theo, so, you’re getting her out.”

    Everyone was looking at Theo. He may be the alpha and could still say no but he, and everyone else, had a soft spot for Stiles. It was clear was thinking it over and trying to find a good reason to deny the rescue mission. In the end he came up empty.

“So then what’s the plan.”

♥♥♥♥♥

    After the school gathered at Malia’s house. Her father worked till late so the house was there’s. For the rest of that school day Stiles was ignoring class and coming up with a plan to get Lydia out. He was lucky to have many different skills at his disposal.

    Stiles was off in another room, Malia’s, where there was a board he could use. He needed to plan out everything right and be prepared for everything. Mason was with him, helping him go through records of Eichen and its security system. Most of the others were in the living room.

    It was after school so those not planning out a great rescue were doing homework. Malia of course still struggled but she had many to help her. Things were going by well but there was a question that lingered in the air.

“Why did you do it.” Tracy suddenly asked. “Why did you...attack Lydia.”

    Everyone grew quiet. Again all eyes were on Theo. He had been thinking about the same thing since Stiles brought up Lydia’s situation.

“I was selfish.” Theo said. “I lost, I wasn’t an alpha and I had no pack. I had Lydia in the lair and I knew that she knew where the nemeton was, I didn’t care what happened to her at all. I had learned from the Dread Doctors about how they continued to breath. I figured if I used that serum I could bring some of you back to life and make my pack.”

“Is that why you were so...nice?” Josh asked.

“At first, but you were all so nice. I had to live up to your expectations so I grew to care for you, all of you, chimera or not.”

“So, then why did you agree to get Lydia out?” Liam asked.

“I’m trying...I want to be a better person. Helping Lydia escape that place, should make us even.”

“What is Eichen House anyway? I mean it’s a mental asylum, don’t they take of people there?” Hayden said.

“No.” Stiles came into the room, followed by Mason. “It’s hell. The staff isn’t so nice and...they know about the supernatural there. There’s a floor dedicated to containing the supernatural, meaning they’ll have defenses that should hamper Malia and Liam.”

“But not you?” Malia asked.

“If what Theo has told me is right, I don’t play by the supernatural rules either.”

“So you’ve got a plan?”

“Yeah, so everyone better listen up.” Stiles placed a map on the kitchen table, everyone gathering around. “Tomorrow night we’re gonna do this so everyone pay attention. This is a rescue mission, so we’re not gonna kill anyone, unless it’s absolutely necessary. In order to do that, Tracy, we’re gonna need your kanima venom, a lot, enough to paralyze security and any other staff that’s awake.”

“That’s a lot Stiles, might as well start collecting now, and where do we get syringes?” Tracy asked.

“We can just get enough to-”

“Hold on.” Mason interrupted. “Corey can turn invisible, and if he’s grabbing someone they become invisible with him. We can just have Corey take Tracy around the place a few minutes before closing time.”

“It’s a safer idea and a little less stress on Tracy.” Malia said.

“Alright then, that works, when that’s done we all need to regroup in the main entrance. So here’s everyone’s jobs. Malia and Josh, you two are gonna take out the power in the building. Liam and Hayden will keep watch on the gates to make sure no one interrupts. Corey and Mason you guys will have a map and blueprints of the building, you’ll help guide us in the underground. As for me, Theo and Tracy, we’re going down below to get Lydia.”

“Is the three of us enough?” Theo asked.

“I am a trickster Theo, and a druid, a chimera like you, the three of us can do it.”

“So tomorrow night then, we break in. You all can go over the plan after homework.”

“Seriously Theo?” Hayden questioned.

“I, along with the other seniors here would like to graduate this year despite all this. And I expect you all to do the same some day.”

“Didn’t know you were the mom of the group.” Tracy added.

    Everyone laughed and dispersed from the kitchen. Theo waited a bit before gathering Stiles, Malia, and Tracy in another room. He shut the door, hoping the others wouldn’t be eavesdropping.

“Are we really breaking into Eichen House?” Tracy asked. “Both Stiles and Malia have been there before, was it nice?”

“It’s not nice for anyone.” Malia said.

“Listen, Malia and I got lucky to not be locked up in their supernatural floor, but the underground where Lydia is. I’ve gone down to visit her, she’s still unresponsive and the side of her head, trepanation.”

“We are doing this. The only ones in any real danger are Stiles, Tracy and I. Everything is planned out so this is a simple mission.” Theo said.

“I should probably make sure the others have some kanima venom just in case, best to prepare for everything.”

“I agree, so tomorrow night, we go heisting.” Malia said.

“Okay maybe we should stop with the action movies Malia.” Stiles added.

“That’s all for now anyway, we all have things to do before tomorrow.”

    The others agreed heading out. Everyone had a busy day tomorrow, but at least it would be an exciting one.

♥♥♥♥♥

    At night the pack met up before heading to Eichen together. The first to go in were the young ones along with Tracy. Corey and Tracy were quick to disappear. The others had some kanima venom on them in case. It wasn’t long before the two returned and the others came in as well.

    Security at the main entrance was dealt with and locked in a closet. The orderlies were also dealt with. At the moment Eichen House was theirs. Theo and the others came in. The plan was working and now they needed to move to the next stage.

    Josh and Malia went down to find the fuse box. With Josh it was easy to find the source of the electrical power. Hayden and Liam stayed outside near the gate keeping an eye on anyone entering before the place went into lockdown. Corey and Mason found the security room, setting out their map and keeping their phones close to communicate with the others.

    With that done Theo, Stiles and Tracy began to make their way down to where Lydia was being kept. Upon finding the fuse box Josh cheered up, getting his claws out and scratching the wires out. Malia backed up, watching sparks fly and Josh growled with joy.

    The building when black for a moment before emergency power came on. The front gates closed and Hayden noticed the electricity running through it. She was quick to tell Liam and inform the others. With the power out Malia and Josh went back to the main entrance, keeping watch as well.

    Down below the other three stopped for a moment before the lights came back on and continued. Everything had reset and it was easy to get through the security doors. When they got down to the room Dr. Valack stepped out. Tracy charged forward and pinned him against the wall.

    She growled at him, baring her teeth but keeping her poison away. Stiles went into Lydia’s room, feeling uneasy at the sight of her injuries. He glances back and Lydia mumbles a bit, realizing he was there. Stiles smiled at her and gently cradled her head, focusing his power to heal her.

“Stiles...what are you doing here?” She was still out of it.

“To get you out of course, come on.”

    He helps her sit up. She seemed okay but it would take time to help her recover. He wanted to get her out but she needed a moment.

“A pack of chimeras breaking in for a banshee. I figured you wouldn’t care for anyone who is actually supernatural.” Valack said.

“No one told you to speak.” Stiles said.

“And you, marvelous creature. I can tell the power you have, I doubt you know how to use it.”

“That’s enough.” Theo said.

    A growl suddenly caught everyone’s attention. They looked over to see Parrish, full hellhound mode, tearing down the door. Stiles looked back at Lydia, she was holding her head and he was quick to tell she needed to scream.

“What is he doing here?” Stiles asked.

“Hellhounds and banshees are connected. I knew it was a matter of time before he showed, figured I’d have what I want by then.” Valack commented.

“What do we do?”

“Nothing.”

“Shut up.” Theo said. “We should just let him take her.”

“I supp-”

    Stiles phone vibrated and he was quick to answer. Mason was on the other line. He didn’t sound nervous but rather upset.

“Stiles, we got a problem.”

“I think I know.”

“You know about Scott and Kira in the building.”

“Wait what.”

    Parrish broke through, moving towards them. Tracy and Theo had overheard the call, both looking upset. It was obvious Parrish was brought by them. Stiles stepped forward, hanging up, hoping to reach Parrish. Instead he was thrown back and Tracy dropped the doctor to attack.

    It didn’t go good for her either, getting injured. Stiles was groaning on the ground, scooting back and standing up. Theo found a pipe and threw it into Parrish. The hound stumbled back and Tracy moved away. When Theo turned around Valack whacked him across the face.

    He grabbed Stiles, who was a bit dazed, and dragged him away. The others weren’t able to help. They watched as the doctor ran off with Stiles, Theo growling. When they recovered he tried to follow a scent but he had nothing. He helped Tracy and they went back upstairs, he knew Parrish could deal with the banshee.

    When he got back to the main entrance his pack was there, including Scott and Kira. Malia took Tracy and sat her down, looking over her injury. Theo was quick to go over and punch Scott.

“Mason, the doctor took Stiles so find him, now!”

“He what? Why?” Liam asked.

“I don’t know.”

    Mason ran off to go look at the recent security footage. Kira was looking over Scott, while Scott himself looked pissed. Theo rolled his eyes at him

“This is all your fault, Scott.”


	6. Chapter 6

Theo shoved Scott against the wall, not doing well in containing his anger. Kira was pinned to the ground by Josh, her excess electricity being absorbed by him. No one else acted, they were all pissed.

“Why the hell did you show up Scott!” Theo yelled. “You just some how overheard our plan to get Lydia? Huh? Answer me Scott!”

“And what if I did? You lost Stiles!”

Theo’s eyes glowed and his fangs poked out. He growled and punched the wall next to Scott. He backed away from Scott, calming himself down.

“We had gotten Lydia out, and when you brought the hellhound things went south.”

“Deaton told us if she-”

“She’s unconscious now, because Stiles managed to calm her banshee side. Everything was fine and now Stiles is gone, you lost him.”

“You stole him from my pack.”

Theo laughed. “Is that what you think? Can you even deal with him?”

“Deal with him?”

“He’s a chimera Scott, your problems are elsewhere.”

“Theo.” Mason came back into the room. “I checked the cameras, Dr. Valack took Stiles deeper into the asylum and got him underground. No cameras down there so we lost him.”

“Fuck.”

“What are you gonna do Theo?” Scott asked.

Theo was calm now, looking normal again. He looked around, taking into account how each member of his pack was. He nodded to Josh who let Kira go. She seemed more tired now, but didn’t make a move, just moving closer to Scott.

“Malia, Josh, with me, we’ll go down into the tunnels and look for Stiles. The rest of you...go to my place, rest up, we’ll be there soon.” The pack agreed. “Mason I’ll call you once we find him.”

“I’m going with you Theo.” Scott said.

“Hell no, you and your pack get Lydia out of here. I originally wanted her on my side but I think I’m past that. You take care of her...for Stiles.”

Theo headed off with Malia and Josh right behind. Scott took a step forward but Liam stood in his way, glowing his eyes. A low growl came from him, strong chemo-signals of anger in the air around him.

“Liam...you’re my beta.”

“You were Peter’s beta, and I don’t see you sticking with him.”

Scott went silent. Parrish came up, carrying Lydia in his arms. She was passed out, looking better than she did before. Corey came in, moving over and talking with Mason. The other’s began to head out, Hayden helping Tracy out of the asylum.

“I opened the doors but I locked every way to get to the lower levels.” Corey said. “Go home Scott. Theo’s got this.”

Corey took Mason’s hand and walked out. Scott watched them go, seeing Stiles’ jeep in the parking lot. He couldn’t leave his friend behind. Parrish walked out with Lydia but Scott stayed, Kira taking his hand.

“I know you wanna get Stiles but you can’t get down there. Lydia’s safe.”

“Theo’s gotten in all their heads, turned everyone against me. He must be using something from the Dread Doctors.”

“Scott...as much as I wanna get Stiles back, and everyone else, maybe we need to focus on something else.”

“Like what?”

“The Dread Doctors and the Beast perhaps. The Beast has been killing a lot of people, after it’s dealt with then we can focus on Stiles.”

Scott sighed. “You’re right...let’s go.”

♥♥♥♥♥

Stiles was already dazed when Valack grabbed him. Before he managed to regain his strength he was thrown down into the tunnels beneath the asylum. Valack hit the pipes, causing vibrations that Stiles heard. He yelled, covering his ears. His hearing was still sensitive, so the noise struck him hard.

Valack dragged him along, hitting the pipes over and over again till he got to this room. It was filled with older equipment and he was shoved down on a chair. By the time he regained his strength he was tied down. Valack seemed occupied with something, but Stiles still had his curiosity.

“What are you doing? Why am I here?”

“You’re special.”

“Yeah, I know, tell me something I don’t know.”

“I know what you’re capable of.”

“What?”

“You’re a chimera, but at the same time you are not.” Valack said, turning to face Stiles with a needle in hand. “You have a connection to the Nemeton. The Nemeton knows all, therefore it knows who the Beast is.”

“So you think I know who the Beast is?” Stiles asked as he moved away from the needle. “If so why not ask nicely.”

“Time is of the essence Mr. Stilinski. You have no experience with your power, so we have to take short cuts.”

“Which imply what?!”

“Forcing you to connect with the Nemeton.”

Valack got closer to him, tilting his head to the side and feeling around the side of his forehead. Stiles squirmed under him.

“Hey, look I’m sure-”

He screamed out as the needle went into the side of his head. It wasn’t so painful but maybe someone would hear him. He thrashed in the chair before feeling his body going limp.

“I hate needles...and sedatives.”

“You need to relax.”

“If I’m high...how can I connect...with an ancient magic…”

“I’ll guide you.”

“Oh great...I don’t trust you.”

“This is about stopping the Beast, I’d expect you to care.”

“Fuck...off…”

Electrodes were placed on Stiles’ head. He was having trouble focusing and suddenly there was a buzzing noise. He recognized it as an blank radio wave. It droned on, grabbing his attention.

“B...banshee…”

“Yes, this is a good method for a banshee to connect with the dead. I did plan to bring Lydia down here but you were ultimately a better candidate. Same methods work for you and connecting with the Nemeton would get a proper answer.”

“Then be honest...are you gonna...kill me...it seemed...like you were...killing her.”

“Lydia would have died if I brought her here. As for you, the Nemeton would not allow your death.”

“Not-”

The frequency suddenly increased and Stiles groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. He felt like the rest of the world was shaking. He was in darkness, a low voice speaking to him but he couldn’t make the words out. The darkness began to fade and Stiles found himself in the woods.

It felt like he had sacrificed himself to the Nemeton all over again. He heard a growl and turned around to see the Beast standing over him. Stiles yelled and fell to the ground, but nothing happened. The Beast walked past him, and Stiles watched.

He slowly stood and followed, bodies appearing out of nowhere and falling to the ground covered in blood. Stiles grimaced but kept walking, if he knew who the Beast was then they’d be a step closer to stopping it. 

    The two walked through the woods for a while before the Beast was shrouded in smoke. Stiles could see as a figure began to emerge from the Beast. He moved forward and going around, waving the smoke away. The Beast, the person, walked closer to him and emerged from the smoke, Stiles staring at them.

♥♥♥♥♥

Down in the tunnels it seemed impossible to find anyone. None of them could get Stiles’ scent or find any trail. They walked along together, keeping an eye out for any clue.

“What would that guy even want with Stiles?” Josh asked.

“I don’t know.” Theo said. “He knew about Lydia and was doing who knows what. If he knows what Stiles is he might be trying to use him.”

“For what?”

“Whatever he was trying to do with Lydia.”

Suddenly a scream was heard, echoing in the tunnels. They all looked around, but it seemed hard to pinpoint the place of origin.

“That was Stiles, no doubt.” Malia said.

“But we don’t know where it came from.” Josh said.

“This way, I’m sure of it.”

“Malia, we could be heading away.” Theo said.

“Maybe we’re doing that right now, trust me.”

“Then lead the way.”

Malia took the lead, following her instincts to find Stiles. The others followed behind her. They walked for a while before they heard a roar. This time they knew exactly where it was coming from and ran in that direction.

They came to a sliding door and Malia yanked it open. They came across the scene of seeing Stiles in the chair. His eyes glowed green but were glazed over. He had electrodes on his head and a needle sticking out of his arm. Malia roared and attacked Valack, pinning him to the ground and clawing at his chest.

“Malia!” Theo yelled.

“What?” She looked back as she got up, a corpse at her feet. “My eyes are already blue, and he deserved it.”

She knocked over the radio device, causing it to break into pieces. Theo went to Stiles, removing the needle and electrodes. He untied him, but Stiles was unresponsive, staring off into the distance.

“Stiles, Stiles, hey, can you hear me.”

“What did he do to him?” Josh asked.

“I don’t know, but we need to snap him out of it.” Malia said.

“How?”

“Trigger the healing maybe.”

“Pain.” Theo said, and looked over at Stiles’ arm. “I hope he doesn’t get mad.”

Theo gently grabbed Stiles’ arm and in one swift motion broke it. Stiles came back to reality, pushing Theo out of the way and falling to his knees, throwing up. He sat back and held his arm.

“Couldn’t have tried something else.”

“It was Malia’s idea.” Theo said.

“You did it.”

“It’s fine guys...thanks for finding me.”

“I know we just got you but um...what was he doing?” Josh asked.

    Stiles looked over to see Valack dead on the floor. He was quick to connect the cause of death to Malia’s bloody claws. He smirked and looked at the others.

“I know who the Beast is.”


	7. Chapter 7

    After escaping the tunnels the group made it to Theo’s house. Stiles’ hand wasn’t fully healed yet but it wasn’t as broken as before. He was still rather hazy form what happened and put in Theo’s room to rest. While he slept the pack took care of each other.

“You all did good today. I’m sorry for losing my temper.”

“It’s not your fault.” Josh said.

“Yeah.” Corey added. “Scott showed up announced, we were all upset.”

“How is Stiles?” Liam asked.

“Not too bad, we got there before anything serious happened, but, we got something out of it.”

“What?” Hayden questioned.

“Stiles knows who the Beast is.”

Silence filled the room and everyone looked at each other. No one really knew what to say, actually knowing who the identity of the Beast would change everything.

“Well, then who is it? Mason asked.

“I haven’t asked, I want Stiles to recover first.”

“So then what are we gonna do?” Malia asked.

Theo leaned sat down in the living room. “I know you’ve all followed me, but I’m not an alpha. I wanted to take it from Scott...that didn’t work out, but I can take the power from the Beast and I’ll be an alpha, a real alpha.”

“We’re with you either way.” Liam said.

“I know, but I’m still worried about you guys, my chimeras. I don’t want you guys dying again so if I’m an alpha I can give you the bite.”

“But won’t it kill us?” Josh asked.

“No.” Mason said, amazed. “It’s genius, you’ve already died, and you have werewolf DNA, getting the bite wouldn’t be dangerous at all. It would just make you...real. You guys were experiments, there are...flaws, but the bite would fix it! And I’m being incredibly rude so I’ll shut up.”

“Is this true?” Hayden asked.

“I believe so, but in order to do this I need Belasko’s claws to do it. Malia, your mom has them.”

“What? How?”

“I don’t know, but I know how to contact her.”

“Do you have anything to trade for it.”

“You, but, I have a plan. A plan where you get what I promised you and I get the claws.”

Malia thought it over for a second and smiled. “I’m in.”

“Good, we’ll do this together. As for the rest of you, rest up.”

♥♥♥♥♥

The entire pack had stayed over, sleeping in the other rooms in the house, Theo making sure everyone was comfortable. Early in the morning Theo and Malia were up, preparing to leave.

“You think the rest will be ok?” Malia asked.

“It’s only a day, and they all need rest. I trust they’ll be ok.” He looked over at her. “You sure you’re ok with the plan?”

“Yes, I’m good.”

“Then let’s go.”

Theo left a note on the kitchen table and headed out with Malia. The way he had it planned out, they should return before night fall. A few hours after they left Tracy woke up, she was still healing but felt better. She noticed the note in the kitchen and read it. Theo trusted they could take care of themselves and looking out for Stiles, but Tracy was ultimately in charge.

She put the note on the counter and looked around for some food. There were cereal boxes in a cabinet so she grabbed that and a bowl, while looking in the the fridge for milk she found a box of waffles. She pulled that out too and got the toaster. While she was eating cereal Hayden woke up.

“Morning.”

“Hey, you sleep well?”

“Yeah, although I just realized we are the only girls in this house.”

“Well I am in charge so, you’re my second in command.” She held up her fist.

“Girl power.” Hayden hit her back and grabbed a bowl. “Pass the milk and cereal.”

The two girls at and talked, slowly the others began to wake and enter the kitchen for breakfast. Tracy informed them of the note Theo left and when she finished she checked on Stiles. He was still sleeping, she wanted him to eat, but she would wait till he felt good enough to get up on his own.

Everyone seemed better too, the only one who was still recovering was Stiles. They knew better than to try anything against Scott, they were in no condition to fight an alpha. They hung out in the living room, watching TV and playing video games. It all seemed well but they soon found themselves with company.

There was a knock on the door. Hayden got up and answered, none other than the McCall pack, or what was left of it. She tried to shut the door but he stopped her.

“Where’s Theo?”

“None of your business, now leave.”

“He’s not here is he?”

“Go away.” Tracy got up and stood behind Hayden. “You aren’t welcome here.” 

“You guys are in danger.”

“How so?”

“Theo is just using you guys, he doesn’t care about you. The only thing he cares about is power.”

“Leave.”

“I’m not leaving till we have a proper conversation.”

“Tracy.” 

Stiles had entered the room, looking at Scott for a moment before his attention returned to tracy.

“Let them in.”

“What are you doing up? You should be resting.”

“I know, but knowing Scott he won’t leave till we talk to him so, it won’t kill us to humor him. Scott, I’ll listen, but my terms.”

Scott nodded. “Fine.”

Tracy sighed but she and Hayden stepped aside, welcoming them in with forced smiles. The others had gotten up before and watched them enter. It was only Scott, Kira, and surprisingly, Lydia. She seemed fine, as if nothing happened but it was easy to tell she felt awful over what happened to Stiles.

“Josh stay close to Kira, Tracy by Lydia, Scott shouldn’t be a problem.”

The three sat down and Stiles sat across from them. The rest of the pack stood behind Stiles, watching the others, Josh and Tracy behind the trio.

“Talk then Scott, I don’t have all day.”

“From the moment Theo arrived you didn’t trust him.” Scott said.

“Between the two of us, someone had to.”

“I know...he manipulated all of us. He got my trust.”

“Had it from the start.”

Scott clasped his hands and looked down for a moment. “He had my trust, he manipulated me, he lied and manipulated all of us.”

“Fun fact, I can’t believe it either, Theo never actually lied to me or Malia.”

“Where is Malia?” Lydia asked.

“Not your problem.”

“Stiles.” Scott said.

“Don’t. Theo never lied to me, but you trusted him so much, so much that when he told you that I beat Donovan to death with a wrench you didn’t doubt him.”

Silence fell between the three, Lydia and Kira looking at Scott. That little thing had been a small secret between four people, and now it was out in the open.

“I didn’t know why at first, why you believe it, but then it came to me. Ever since Allison died you’ve been afraid of me, afraid of me going dark, so when Theo told you I beat someone with a wrench you believe it. It was the evidence you needed to not trust me anymore.”

“Stiles, I didn’t-”

“Don’t. Theo wanted to kill you for power, he had his plan all set out, he was watching to make sure it all went well, the only reason it didn’t is because I needed him. He dropped his plan for power for me. He did a lot for me, had my back, gave me power. He’s not a bad person Scott, he was just bad to you.”

“Theo was stalking Kira, he knew what what was going on with her.”

“And I’m assuming by her uneasiness the problem is still there. Kira you need an outlet for the excess energy the Dread Doctors gave you, causing the fox spirit to gain power over you. Josh and I can help, if you want.” 

“No, but, um, thanks for the offer.”

“Just so you know Theo does regret what he did, but he managed to get her out.”

“But look what happened to you.” Lydia said.

“Scott brought the Hellhound and things went sideways, that wasn’t his fault. Look we’re done here, to you Theo is the villain, that’s fine, but not to us, now leave.”

“Stiles!” Scott stood up. “This isn’t just about not trusting Theo, we still have a pro-”

“I know who the Beast is!” Stiles blurted out.

He suddenly looked dazed, his eyes turning white. Kira jumped back, she was the only one who saw the aura around Stiles, and it was acting vicious towards her. Josh was quick to grab her, not knowing her intentions and Tracy’s claws were over Lydia’s throat.

“Nobody move!” Tracy shouted. “Stiles, are you ok?”

“I...I don’t…”

“Mason?”

“He isn’t fully recovered yet, and lately the focus has been on breaking Lydia out of Eichen. It’s been awhile since he’s trained. Emotions tie into power and this whole situation is getting an emotional response-” Mason said.

“Which means he’s losing control.” Liam finished. “We’re done here.”

Liam walked over and gently grabbed Stiles’ arm. He was telling him to calm down and relax, slowly pulling him towards the room.

“Sti-” 

Hayden jumped over and tackled Scott. It all kicked off then, Tracy paralyzing Lydia and covering her mouth, pinning her to the ground. Kira seemed ready to use her own abilities but the second she sparked Josh had her drained.

“Stop it!” Mason yelled. “We don’t need to fight, not here, Theo would kill us all. Liam get Stiles to bed, Tracy, paralyze them, I’ll bring the car around.”

“I guess Theo should have left you in charge.” Tracy said, moving towards the others.

Stiles had more of a headache, voice whispering from every direction. Liam got him back in bed, realizing how his eyes were flashing. 

“I’m okay...I’m okay…”

“I know, just relax, I remembered what these situations were like.”

“You had your mantra…”

“I did, I don’t know if you have one, but there’s nothing to worry about here ok, you’re safe, we all are.”

“I know…”


	8. Chapter 8

Theo drove pretty far out from Beacon Hills. The meeting place with the desert wolf was the abandoned military fort, Fort Jewett. Everything was arranged and Malia knew the plan. She didn’t really like it but she knew that it would put them on top. At this point she needed one less problem.

When they arrived Theo got out of the car and went to the trunk. Part of the plan was to have Malia injured, make it look like she was weak and defenseless. In the back she was tied up, covered in cuts and bruises. Theo was careful to help her out and took her inside.

Once inside he acted rough, Malia trying her supposed best to fight back. The desert wolf wasn’t around but Deaton was tied to a chair at the other end. He was hopeful only for a moment before realising what was going on.

“You actually managed to get her.”

“I told you I would.” Theo said, throwing Malia on the ground. “Do you have what I asked?”

“Of course I do.” 

She walked over and kicked Malia onto her back. She looked down at her, hatred in her eyes. As she got up she pulled out the little jar of claws from her coat.

“Just what you wanted.”

Theo took the jar. “Thank you. What are you going to do with her?”

“None of your concern. You got what you wanted, now leave.”

“Theo...you bastard!” Malia yelled.

He smirked, walking away from the scene. Malia growled, trying to get up but was kicked down again by her mother. She looked up at her.

“So...guess I was a mistake?”

“My greatests.”

“Fun.”

Malia was picked up and slammed down on the hood of one of the vehicles nearby. Off to the side she could see Deaton struggle against his restraints. This was a horrible plan, but she wasn’t gonna submit.

When her mom got close enough she slammed her head against hers, kicking her back. She managed to get back on her feet, ripping the rope that was already weak. She growled, eyes glowing. Her mother did the same, the two beginning a fight.

Even if it was a rouse, Malia was still a bit weak. All she had to do was distract and buy time. Deaton managed to remove his gag, telling the desert wolf that she couldn’t kill Malia to get her power, not now anyway. Malia smirked, guess she had the advantage.

With that said she slammed her mom against a vehicle and dug her claws into her stomach. She was pushed away but that’s when Theo returned. Theo jumped down and slammed the desert wolf to the ground, pinning her down.

“I’ve seen you do better.”

“You could have showed up sooner.”

“Maybe so.” Theo hands Malia the jar. “You sure about this?”

“Absolutely.”

Malia got the claws on her, kicking her mother in the face. Theo rolled her over and held her down as Malia dug the claws into her chest. Her eyes glowed blue, slowly growing in brightness and intensity. The desert wolf gasped, her eyes slowly fading.

“One less problem.” Malia said as she got up.

“I guess since your eyes are already blue this is doesn’t change much.”

“Not at all.” 

Malia looked over at Deaton and took Theo’s phone, texting Scott the location. She wasn’t going to deal with him. Theo helped her out, she was injured after all. He took her home, glad to find that everyone was there. Malia went off to shower and he soon caught Scott’s scent in the house.

He ignored it for the moment and went to check on Stiles. The boy was asleep in bed, Liam passed out on the floor next to him. He laughed and went over to wake Liam. He smiled at him and gestured for him to follow him out of the room so Stiles could stay asleep.

“You’re back.”

“Yeah, how did things go here?”

“Well…” Liam fidget a bit. “I’m sure you caught the scent.”

“Scott’s scent...and the others. What happened?”

“They knew you weren’t here so they came, wanting to talk to us. None of us wanted them here but Stiles insisted we hear them out just to get it over with.”

“What did he say?”

“He said you didn’t care about us. That you were only using us to get power. Everything was fine but Stiles kind of lost it so we had to get rid of them, and no we didn’t kill them.”

“Stiles is okay?”

“Yeah.”

“And the rest of you.”

“We’re okay too. How did it go with the desert wolf?”

“Taken care of.”

“Awesome.”

“Hey Liam.”

Malia walked into the room, drying her hair. She had checked on everyone before finding the two who were still awake.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Liam asked.

“Pretty good. My senses feel a bit heightened, more than usual.”

“Sounds interesting. I know this is a bit of topic, but what are we gonna do about Stiles?”

“What do you mean?” Theo asked.

“He’s not really getting better.”

“I know, I have actually been thinking, what if we take Stiles to the Nemeton.” Malia said. “You’ve told me he’s connected to it, maybe it can help.”

“That might not be a bad idea. We can go in the morning. Let’s just all get some rest. You did good today Liam.”

“Thanks.”

♥♥♥♥♥

In the morning Theo and Malia took Stiles to the Nemeton. He was still half asleep but understood what was going on. Tracy had woken up early too, agreeing to watch over the others while they were out.

The sun was just over the horizon when they got to the Nemeton. Stiles felt different the closer he got to it until he was laying down on the stump. Theo and Malia were at his side, sitting down next to him. The morning was quiet and calm. They could hear the animals waking up and starting their day.

“We need to tell the others.” Stiles said. “We need to stop the Beast.”

“You know you still haven’t told us who it is.” Malia added.

“I know...no one else has died right?”

“No.” Theo said. “We’re lucky.”

“I already feel guilty for not saying it sooner since now if the Beast attacks, the blood is on my hand.”

“Just cause you know who it is doesn’t make you solely responsible in stopping it.” Malia said. “You have a pack and together it doesn’t stand a chance.”

“Is the Beast someone we know?” Theo asked.

“Yes, and you’re not gonna like it.”

“I never thought we would.”

“That reminds me, Belasko’s claws, how did it go?” Stiles questioned.

“One less problem.” Malia said.

“I can tell, you seem different.”

“How?”

“More powerful. I can feel it.”

“And how are you feeling? Any better?”

“A bit.” Stiles sat up. “I don’t feel sick anymore, it’s like the Nemeton helped me balance out my power.”

“That’s good. So, after we kill the Beast what are we going to do about the Dread Doctors?”

“One step at a time Malia.” Theo said.

An hour later the trio return home. Everyone else was already awake, going over homework notes. Stiles felt and looked better. The others were happy to see he was better. Theo got them all to gather in the living room.

“So what’s this about?” Hayden asked.

“The Beast.” Theo said.

“No surprise.” Josh commented.

“I know who it is.” Stiles said and silence fell.

“Who is it?” Malia asked.

“It’s...look you aren’t gonna like it.”

“Just tell us, we’ll deal with it.” Tracy said.

Stiles sighed. “When I was in Eichen for a bit...Valack sort of forced me to have a vision and I saw who the Beast was. It’s Mason.”

“What?!” Mason stood up. “Is this a joke?”

“I wish it was.”

“That’s not possible, how can it be Mason?” Corey questioned. “He’s not a chimera!”

“He must be somehow.” Theo said. “The Beast doesn’t know who it is, so the host doesn’t know either. The Dread Doctors use certain frequencies at night to trigger it to come out. For now Mason is still himself but if it remembers who it is…”

“You said you wanted to kill the Beast for its power.” Tracy said. “That’s why you went to get those claws.”

“I know what I said, but if its Mason I’m not going to kill him.”

“You have to.” Mason said. “You have to kill me.”

“Mason!” Liam said grabbing his friends arm. “You’re talking crazy.”

“If it’s me then I’m a threat...I’ve been killing people this whole time.”

“It wasn’t your fault, it wasn’t you. You can’t blame yourself over this Mason.” Hayden said.

Stiles was quiet. He pulled out his own claws, staring at them. The whole plan was falling apart. Yes the original did involve Theo killing some innocent kid but killing a pack member was out of a question. He looked up at the others, Mason already agreeing to death if it meant saving the town, while everyone else objecting. Then it hit him.

“You’re all dead.”

“Excuse me?” Tracy said.

“You guys died remember. Hayden, Corey, Josh and Tracy. You guys were made into chimeras so you could be the host for the Beast. For whatever reason they called you failures and killed you, but Theo brought you back. If Mason is also a chimera it means that if he dies he can be brought back.”

“Are you saying there’s a way to kill the Beast and save Mason?” Corey questioned.

“Yes. It the same plan as before with a few adjustments.”

“I’m all ears.” Theo said.

“Here’s what we do. We get that serum from the Dread Doctors, the one Theo used to bring you back. Then we use Tracy’s kanima venom to paralyze Mason and the Beast. From there Theo uses Belasko’s claws and...and kills the Beast, getting its power and becoming an alpha. Then we bring Mason back to life with that serum and everyone wins.”

“That’s all pretty crazy.” Josh said. “But will it work?”

“It sounds like it.” Tracy added.

“Whether it works or not, you have to kill the Beast, even if it means killing me.” Mason said. 

“It will work.” Theo assured. “The sooner we do this the better everyone will be. So tonight, at the Dread Doctors lair. They won’t be there, I know it and we do this quick. Agreed.”

“Agreed.”


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone split into teams in order to get everything ready for the night. Corey, Hayden, and Liam went with Mason to his place. They were in charge of watching over him till nightfall. They had plans to celebrate before the night since it meant that tomorrow Beacon Hills would be a safe place once again. But Mason wasn’t all hopeful, he knew there was a chance it didn’t all go to plan so he wrote some letters for those closest to him in case things went wrong and entrusted them to Corey. 

Malia and Tracy went to the school to get some vials and collect Kanima venom. They didn’t need much for the night, or maybe they did but it would be best to also save some for other instances. The other three boys went to the Dread Doctors lair. There were a lot of strange things down there and the only one who knew of them was Theo. He knew it was best to clear out the area and to also get the serum he used on the others.

They all had their tasks and by ten at night they all made their way over to the Dread Doctors lair. It was mostly empty, not many things around as Theo and the others cleaned up a bit. No one admitted it but they were all nervous.

“Mason, you good?” Theo asked.

“Yeah, let’s just get this over with.”

“Are you sure? Mason this could kill you.” Corey said.

“I know, but the Beast has to die, regardless of whether I live. So let’s do this.”

“Tracy, you got the-”

“Yeah Stiles.” She handed him a vial. “Will it be enough.”

“I believe so. Mason you might wanna sit down and get comfortable.”

“Why does that sound a bit menacing.”

“Sorry.”

Mason sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall. Corey sat next to him, taking his hand assuring him that everything was going to be ok. Liam was quiet nervous, not sure how he’d react to seeing Mason die in front of him. He kind of wished he could have kept Mason out of all this stuff but it wouldn’t have prevented this.

Theo injected the Kanima venom into Mason, giving it a moment to sink in until he couldn’t move. He assure everyone he was ready. Stiles gave Theo Belasko’s claws and assured him that they would work. Liam sat on Mason’s other side, taking his hand so when the time came he could take his pain. Everyone was nervous but ready.

“Do it Theo.”

“You’ll be just fine Mason, I promise.”

Mason nodded his head and Theo dug his claws into him. He felt a slight pain before Liam began taking the pain, he tried to stay calm but he began to feel something within him fighting to get out. To the other they could see Mason’s eyes turn white.

“What’s happening?” Josh asked.

“It’s the Beast.” Malia said. “It doesn’t want to die.”

“Too bad for it then.” Tracy snickered.

Being smug didn’t last long. The Dread Doctor appeared, clearly there to protect their success.

“Theo you said they wouldn’t be here!” Stiles yelled.

“We are killing their success, it’s no surprise they showed up.”

“We can hold them off.” Malia said, drawing her claws.

“Liam, I can take Mason’s pain, go help the others.” Corey said.

He nodded and stood up, joining the others to stop the Dread Doctors. He’s seen them before but never actually fought them. They all had their own skills but they had no idea if it would have any effect. Josh electrocuted one, but was immediately thrown back.

They appeared to be mostly machine so it was hard for Tracy to actually use her venom. In order to keep them from Theo and Mason all they could do was fight back. They came unannounced but the pack could hold them off. Slowly Mason’s eyes returned to normal and Corey could feel him going cold. Theo pulled out the claws, his eyes now a crimson red.

“Mason, you’re gonna be okay.” Corey said.

“Nice...nice eyes...Theo…”

“Thank you Mason.” Theo pulled out a needle and handed it to Corey. “Once Mason’s heart stops give it a few seconds then inject this into him.”

“It will bring him back right?”

“Yes.”

Malia crashed against the wall next to them. Her clothes were a bit torn and she looked furious. They weren’t winning the fight but they kept the busy. Tracy was pinned against a wall being choked, Josh passed out on the other side. Liam and Hayden were fighting with Stiles.

When the Surgeon noticed that Mason was dead and caught a glimpse of Theo’s red eyes it stopped. Suddenly the room was filled with a ear piercing frequency. It hurt them all, causing them to scream out in pain. They were rendered immobile, but Theo saw that Stiles was unaffected.

The Dread Doctors grabbed him before disappearing. The frequency faded when they left but everyone needed a moment to recover. When Corey was back to normal he checked Mason’s pulse, there wasn’t one. He held himself together, counting to then before stabbing the needle into his heart.

“Come back to me Mason, please.”

As the others recovered they looked towards Mason. The plan had worked so far, now they needed the last part to work too. It was quiet in the lair, and then Mason gasped, eyes wide open. Everyone was relieved and the boy was met with a hug from Corey.

“I...I died.”

“Yeah, it’s another thing we have in common now.” Corey said. “I’m so happy you’re ok.”

“Me too…”

“Guys..where’s Stiles?” Josh asked.

Theo sighed as everyone else looked around, realizing they were missing a pack member.

“The Dread Doctors...they took him.” Theo said.”

“Why?” Malia asked.

“The Beast was their success, what they always wanted. We killed it, so Stiles is their plan B.”

“The Beast is dead though.” Corey said.

“It is, doesn’t mean they can’t turn Stiles into some kind of weapon they control.”

“We need to get him back.” Tracy said.

“Agreed, we just have no idea where they went. First though, we all need to recover...and I have a promise to keep.”

“You sure about this?” Hayden questioned.

“I won’t let any of you die.”

“Then do it.”

Hayden went over to Theo, pulling up her sleeve and holding out her arm to Theo. He looked at her before biting into her arm. He did the same to the others, and he began to feel like a real alpha. Everyone was okay, now they just had to focus on the real threat, the Dread Doctors.


	10. Chapter 10

    The pack stayed in the lair to recover. They didn’t really have time to waste and needed to find Stiles immediately.

“What about using those goggles you mentioned before, the ones that can like track people’s frequency.” Malia suggested.

“It’s a long shot actually.” Theo said.

“How come?” Tracy asked.

“Stiles’ frequency is constantly...fluctuating. The Nemeton does that to protect him, which is why the Dread Doctors knew there was something special about him. They saw him but didn’t find his frequency.”

“Would the Nemeton know he’s in danger right now and help us find him.” Hayden said.

“Maybe.” Mason said. “The Nemeton is its own entity and has a connection to Stiles. It might help us, but it might not.”

“If it won’t help then what would it do?” Josh asked.

“Well, theoretically, the Nemeton would know what the Dread Doctors were up to, if they try to use Stiles to get to it and use its power...it might kill Stiles before they get the chance.”

“The Nemeton let the Dread Doctors turn Stiles, why would it kill him now?” Malia asked.

“Danger.” Theo said. “The Nemeton probably wouldn’t let it’s power get into the wrong hands.”

“We need to save Stiles!” Liam said.

“We need to rest first, and most of you need to adjust to the change in your body. It’s almost morning, the Dread Doctors can’t do much during the day, besides Stiles was their second plan, they need to prepare for whatever they have in mind.”

“Wait, you don’t know what their gonna do?”

“I have some ideas, but let’s just get out of here first.”

♥♥♥♥♥

The pack made their way to Malia’s place, everyone resting up. Theo stayed up, watching over the others and thinking of a plan. Finding Stiles would be a challenge in itself. The only way this all ends is if they get rid of the Dread Doctors, but it seemed impossible at the moment. One thing was clear though, they were gonna need all they help they could get, which meant Scott and what’s left of his pack.

Theo hated the idea but this wasn’t about his feelings, it was about saving Stiles, no matter what. By the time the sun was out everyone around him was asleep and he knew he needed to get some rest too. They all needed to be at full strength if they were going to save Stiles.

Around noon they all gathered. Theo shared his theories on what might happen, none were pleasant. The idea of getting Scott’s help also didn’t please anyone but they recognized it as necessary. Malia and Liam volunteered to go talk to Scott to get his help, Mason asking to tag along, to reason with him.

The rest would go with Theo to see if they could find Stiles using the goggles from the lair. It was a longshot to find Stiles via frequency but perhaps the Nemeton would be on their side. They’d all met back there at five no matter what and together they’d go after Stiles.

They went their separate ways. Malia and her group made their way to Scott’s house. He was home and rather surprised to see them, but he knew something was wrong. Despite the way things had been for the last few days he let them in, texting Lydia and Kira about what was going on.

“You want to talk then?” Scott questioned.

“Well, no, we just need your help.” Liam said.

“My help? For what.”

“Stiles...the Dread Doctors took him.” Malia said.

“What? Why would they take him?”

“Cause we killed the Beast.” Mason said.

“You...you what?”

“We killed the Beast.” 

“How, who was it?”

“Me.”

“Ma- how are you alive, wait did Theo-”

“It was Stiles’ plan, and he saved me, now I need to return the favor.”

“Theo’s an alpha now isn’t he, that’s why you different isn’t it.”

“You noticed that?” Liam questioned.

“Yes. Mason’s scent is different...he’s not human anymore. He gave you the bite didn’t he.”

“It’s what Theo did for me, to save me, so I wouldn’t die.” Mason said. “You know what this is stupid, why are we even asking for his help? He never helps anyone but himself.”

“That’s not true, I tried to help-”

“And that’s the word, try, that’s all you ever do.” Liam cut in.

“We didn’t come here to throw hate around. We came to ask for help.” Malia said. “But if we aren’t gonna get along then this is pointless.”

“You want my help, I’ll give it. This is for Stiles after all, but I want to know everything that’s been going with you guys and Theo.”

“Our pack is none of your business.” Mason said.

“It should be.” Lydia walked in with Kira. “We should have been working together from the start to save the town.”

“Towns already saved. We need to save Stiles before he gets killed.” Liam said.

“Killed? By the Dread Doctors?” Kira asked.

“No, the Nemeton.”

“We definitely need to talk.” Scott said. “Please Malia.”

“We don’t have time for this, let’s just go. Theo might already have Stiles’ location.”

Scott grabbed Malia’s arm as she walked by, stopping her. He looked to Lydia and nodded his head. She nodded back and pulled out a small jar of mountain ash. She broke on the doorstep, creating a line of mountain ash.

“So, we don’t get to leave till we talk?” Malia questioned. “Cause that makes you trapped in your own home too.”

“We need to talk. When my mom gets home you can go.”

“Malia, we can’t stay. If Scott doesn’t want to help then we should just go.” Mason said.

“None of us can leave.” Kira said. “So let’s pass the time talking.”

“No need.” Malia yanked her arm away from Scott. “It was stupid to try to reason with you. Let’s go.”

She walked past him, the others following her towards the exit. Lydia and Kira stood in front of the door, trying to stop them.

“Move, or I’ll move you.” Malia’s eyes glowed blue, a brighter blue than they had seen before.

“It doesn’t have to be like this, you can’t go anyway, why try?”

“It became like this the second you put down mountain ash.” Liam growled.

“We don’t play by your rules.” Mason added.

“Let them past, breaking the barrier is practically impossible.” Scott said. “Let them learn that.”

“I never said anything about breaking the barrier.”

Malia pushed herself past between Kira and Lydia, making her way outside over the mountain ash. Mason and Liam did the same, having no trouble crossing the mountain ash. Liam looked back at the others, smirk on his face.

“How...how did they?” Lydia asked.

“Like Mason said, we don’t play by your rules.”

♥♥♥♥♥

They made their way to the lair, following the screams of their alpha. When they regrouped with the others Theo was on the floor, eyes bloody, looking pale.

“What happened?” Malia asked, rushing over to his side.

“He was looking for Stiles. That was his fifth attempt.” Hayden said.

“I have to do it again, I’m close, we have to find him.”

“Theo you could kill yourself doing this.” Mason said. 

“Why isn’t the Nemeton helping us, it should want to save Stiles.”

“Maybe it doesn’t know.” Tracy said.

“What?” Liam questioned.

“You say the Nemeton is its own...being, what if it doesn’t know we’re trying to save Stiles, hence why it preventing us from finding him.”

“So what? We just go tell it we want to save Stiles?” Hayden asked.

“That could work.” Mason thought out loud. “The Nemeton is only connected to Stiles, it can’t know what the rest of us are up to.”

“We’re gonna go tell a tree we’re gonna help it.” Josh said. “Didn’t think this could get weirder.”

“Then let’s go.” Theo said, getting up with Malia’s help. “We don’t have time to waste.”

♥♥♥♥♥   


It was an outrageous idea but there was some truth to it. They went out into the woods together, the sun beginning to set.

“By the way Theo, that thing you gave us.” Liam said. “It works.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Scott tried to trap us in his house to talk and we just walked out.”

“I take it we’re not getting his help?”

“Do we even need it?” Tracy asked.

“Guess not.” Hayden said. “I honestly thought he cared about Stiles enough to put differences aside.”

“We can save him.” Josh added. “We don’t need him.”

“If we get the Nemeton on our side, I say our chances are pretty high.” Mason said.

There was still a bit of sunlight when they got to the Nemeton. Mason was the one who approached it. Stiles had told him a lot about it but this was his first time seeing it. It was a bit strange that he died before actually seeing it.

“This thing is pretty cool.”

“But how do we tell it we’re trying to help Stiles?” Malia asked. “Is saying that enough?”

“Doubt it. We just need to let it know our intentions.”

“So what we all get in a circle around it, hold hands and tell it we wanna help?” Tracy said.

“Not a bad idea.” Liam added.

“That might work.” Mason said.

“How exactly would that work?” Corey questioned.

“We need the Nemeton to know our intentions, so we have to connect to it.”

“When Stiles did that the first time he had to go into limbo.” Malia said. “We don’t really have time to ice ourselves.”

“Then we try it the old fashion way.”

“Which is?” Josh asked.

“We all put our hands on the stump and tell it we’re trying to help Stiles.”

“This sounds ridiculous.” Hayden said.

“Any other ideas?”

“Nope.”

Hayden was the first to put her hand on the stump. The others followed suit, standing around the Nemeton, thinking about how they wanted to save Stiles. It seemed like nothing was happening until they all started to see things. It was a dark place, but similar to the lair they knew. They saw Stiles passed out on the floor, leaning against some tube filled with green liquid. The vision came in an instant and when it was over they all stumbled back.

“Did we all-”

“Yeah, you okay Mason?” Corey asked.

“I’m good. Does anyone know where or what it is that we saw?”

“I do.” Theo said. “It’s an above ground entrance to the tunnels of some sort. It’s not to far from here.”

“Then let’s go, we’re wasting time the more we stand around.”

Theo took a moment before starting to walk, the rest following him. They all felt a bit strange after what happened, having felt an energy so much stronger than their own. It was incredible but they had an objective. A few minutes later they found themselves in front of a collapsing wooden cabin.

“He’s here, I can smell him.” Liam said.

“We all can.” Hayden said, taking his hand.

“We all need to be careful, this is more than rescuing Stiles, we have to stop the Dread Doctors. Everyone, be careful, and remember, no one dies tonight.”

“I agree.”

Everyone looked back to see Scott, Lydia and Kira walking towards them.

“How’d you find us?” Malia asked.

“I followed your scent. I can break a mountain ash barrier after all.”

“Yeah after a few hours.” Tracy mumbled.

“Look, you came to me telling me Stiles was in danger, we’re here to help.”

“Good, cause the fights about to begin.”

Theo opened the door and went in, the others right behind him. The place was dark and strangely quiet, the only noise coming from the machines around them. The only clear light came from the green tube that Stiles was near. Theo rushed over to him, Scott doing the same. They saw how he was still passed out, noticing a huge cable connected to the back of his neck.

“Failure.”

The disturbing voice of the Surgeon spoke and they all looked back to see him standing before them, the other two surrounding them. Everyone looked around, ready for a fight.

“This is over.” Scott said.

“Kill them!”

Malia and her pack let out a roar, eyes glowing and attacking the nearest doctor. Kira drew her sword, charging forward. Lydia backed up, waiting for her moment to scream.

Amidst the fight Stiles gasped awake, moving in a panic, Scott and Theo holding him down, telling him to relax. He was panting, confused by what was going on, confused as to why Scott was there.

“Look at me Stiles.” Theo said. “Look at me and calm down, we’re here to help.”

“What...what happened.”

“The Dread Doctors took you, so we’re her to rescue you.”

“Yeah, yeah-” He yelled when he tried to pull the thing out of his neck. “Get it off, please, get it off.”

Scott tried to yank it out but Stiles screamed out in pain. Theo rolled his eyes and yanked it out, taking Stiles’ pain in the process.

“Breath Stiles, breath.”

“We...we have to...kill...them…”

“Yeah, yeah we’re gonna do that.”

“I...I have-”

“No you need rest.”

“It’s not...up to...you.”

Stiles’ eyes suddenly turned green. He composed himself and stood up. The doctors looked to him, no longer paying attention to those who were fighting them.

“You will not have my power.” 

Stiles’ voice echoed in a lower tone. He stomped his foot on the ground and the doctors flew back, the tube behind him cracking. The metal around the doctors began to bend inward, crushing whatever was under the suits. There were no screams of pain from them, merely the sound of metal breaking. He walked forward to the surgeon, the others moving out of his way. Stiles yanked off his helmet, looking down at the horrid disfigured head.

“Go join your friends in the land of the dead.” 

Stiles’ eyes glowed brighter and he placed a hand over its head, watching as it became ash. Everyone was silent, merely watching Stiles. When the body was no more he looked back, his eyes focusing on Kira. He held his hand out to her. Kira was hesitant at first but took Stiles’s hand.

Foxfire began to appear around her but it didn’t stay, it went to Stiles. She felt like a burden was being lifted from her. When he let go she felt different, like her old self. Stiles’ eyes faded back to normal and he fell back, Malia managing to catch him.

“Stiles?! Stiles, hey wake up. What just happened?”

“The Nemeton…” Mason said. “It saved us all. It’s over.”

Malia carried Stiles out. He was alive, but after being possessed and using his power like never before he was exhausted. The moon was high in the night sky, giving them light in the dark.

“What did it do to Kira?” Lydia asked.

“The Dread Doctors gave her an excess of foxfire, making her fox more powerful than her. Stiles, or well the Nemeton fixed her.” Theo said.

“So where does that leave us?” Scott asked.

“I don’t know. I guess we’ll just see.”

Theo’s pack decided to take Stiles home so he could rest. He did, for a while anyway before waking up in his room, everyone else downstairs.

“You’re up.” Theo said. “You should go back to sleep.”

“I’ve slept so much lately, I’m tired of it...where is everyone?”

“Downstairs, you did good today.”

“I didn’t do much, it was you guys and...the Nemeton.”

“Still, Beacon Hills is safe and it’s thanks to all of us.”

“Not like you started the problem.”

“I did not.”

“Just kidding...I’m glad to have you, all of you.”

“We’re glad to have you too, now what do you say we go see what’s going on downstairs. As funny as it sounds I think I heard someone ordering a pizza.”

“I could go for some victory food with my pack.”

“Saying that made you smile a lot.”

“It just feels good to be part of pack.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have the end of this series. I'm proud to have finished it, even if the show has been over for a while now. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed the story.

**Author's Note:**

> The wait is over-ish...first chapter is here and I can't wait for you all to see where this is going, though I will say this is gonna get Staleo-ish since they're my OT3 and stuff. Hope you all like and enjoy.


End file.
